


the Wedding Date

by rose28m



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose28m/pseuds/rose28m
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen sister is getting married, her ex-fiancé is the best man. She needs a date. Enter Jon Stark
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen (past), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 94
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, I wrote this modern twist with Jon/Dany. Based on the movie. Hope you like it. Comments appreciated. All mistakes are on me.

Chapter One

She was sitting on the floor cross-legged with tears coming down her face, in the middle of a packing frenzy. Her maid of honor’s dress is hanging on the back of the door.

Daenerys buries her head in her lap, when the doorbell rings. She quickly gets up as if she was just in a deja vue, looking around the room in disbelief. “How did this happen? Why am I sitting on the floor?” she mumbles to herself.

The doorbell rings again. “Hold on, please,” she states while quickly going to a mirror and giving herself a glance. She wipes her face and inhales, trying to regain some calm and composure.The messenger that she had requested for earlier, is at the door. The messengerlooks up as the door swings open and almost hits him.

Daenerys is a changed woman.Nothing like the woman that was on the floor sobbing in a disarray moments before. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t quite ready for you.” She keeps the door open with her foot as she slides a plane ticket into an envelope, seals it, and hands it to him.

“Miss, you said this was a rush.I can’t rush anything anywhere if you don’t give it to me,” he says.

She looks down at the envelope, she’s still is holding onto it. “It’s a plane ticket.”

“So it is,” the messenger says.

“For a date .. I mean for my date. To my sister’s wedding. It’s in London … and .. he’s never met my family,”

She clings onto the envelope as if her life depends on it, while the messenger is trying to grab it from her.

“You need to let it go,”

“Ok .. ok ..you’re going to have to help me.”

The messenger gently tugs the envelope out of her hands.She then smiles at him and says, “thank you.”

Once the door is closed, she glances at the clock suddenly realizing - she’s against time and the car service will be there soon. She goes into her closet which is neatly organized and perfectly labeled; pulls out drawer that has three dividers, looks at the one marked ‘TRAVEL’ and grabs the pre-packed toiletry kit. She then grabs her passport, luggage, and heads out.

  
Arriving at the airport, she makes her way inside and glances at the long line towards the x-ray machines at security. She maneuvers through long line of crowds flashing her ‘Airport Employee Badge’ making her way to the customer service hub of Virgin Atlantic Airlines. She quickly logs into one of the computers to check any last emails. One of her colleagues, Irri, approaches her as she’s typing on the computer.

“I’m off duty. I do not exist. Don’t even look at me, I’m not here,” Daenerys states without even looking up at her.

Irri smirks and answers, “You are here Dany, because you are talking to me .. just a quick help please.”

Dany remains silent to which Irri took that as a positive note and begins firing away.

“I’ve got a tour group from Tahiti. They are trapped in customs, a dead schnauzer in Cargo parked at T9, and a lost grandfather staggering around customs in International asking for his mommy and his bottle.And on line two, I have a woman who was stuck with her in-laws for a week because we couldn’t get her out of Chicago. The in-laws are not speaking to her anymore and she’s upset.

“Irri, as much as I would like to help you. I’m sorry, I can’t. My sister is getting married this weekend, I haven’t seen my family in two years, and my flight is going to depart in about ten minutes.”

Irri gives her a pouted look. Dany exhales completely defeated, “Fine, I’ll handle the woman on line two.”

While on the phone, Thorne, one of the quality control managers, makes his way over and overhears bits of Dany’s conversation on the phone.

“I completely understand.You just want your in-laws to see you the way you see yourself or at least not feel so victimized by them.”

Thorne coughs to make it known that he’s listening and says, “Over-share much.”

Dany waves him off and continues on, “ Ms. Martell, we regret that you were snowed in at Chicago but snowstorms fall under a category called force majeure meaning we’re not liable for it.” Thorne, then smiles at her and moves away not able to hear Dany’s conversation any longer.

She then continues softly and quickly, “But just this once, I’m going to refund you the full price of your ticket and credit you 15,000 frequent flyer miles for putting up with your in-laws.Thank you for calling Virgin Atlantic!”

Daenerys boards the plane and takes her seat in first class, she picks up the safety card and begins to scan through it.A woman sitting in the aisle across, smiles at her and asks, “First Trip to London?”

“Not really. My family moved to England when I was fourteen.I’m going back to my sister’s wedding … and the best man’s my ex-fiancé. In case I’m having second thoughts, I want to know where all the exits are.”

“I don’t believe in marriage at all. I believe in just sex .. hot sex,” the woman answers.

Daenerys keeps eyeing the front door to cabin, nervously. Not knowing what to respond to the woman.She then sees a hot guy walk up the aisle, she glances over to the empty seat next to her.The hot guy goes over and sits next to the woman she was having a conversation with, “Hello, darling.” The couple then begin to make out.

Dany breathes out a long sigh, gets up and goes to where the flight attendants convene, she somehow finds herself parched.

As Renly, one of the flight attendants, pours her a glass of water she begins rambling, “I’m not nervous, I fly all the time. Its just that I’m about to fly off for my sisters wedding and I’m bringing a date.And any minute my date is going to walk in that door, and I need him to look really, really, good today.”

“Dany, please stop overthinking. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You’re gorgeous. Beautiful people only date beautiful people. It's genetics. It’s how hot people are born.”

Dany then turns over to the aisle and gasps saying, “Oh no. He’s here.”

Dany begins to panic, “Renly, can you at look him for me? What do you think? Is he hot? Is it the type of hot that’ll translate overseas?”

Renly checks out the guy and then turns to Dany, “Darling, he’d be hot on Mars.He’d sell sand to the desert. I mean I wouldn’t mine being wrapped around him every morning.”

Dany smiles relieved.

The mystery date is Jon Stark, 32, a gentleman in all aspects of the term.He carries himself with class and knows he’s good looking but not arrogant. He grabs two glasses of champagne from a blushing attendant. He smiles at her.

“Thank you, Val.”

The attendant smiles at him and tells him that if he needs anything else - emphasizing anything, she is only a ding away.

Jon takes his seat and finds Dany standing there, awkwardly.

“Hi, Hey.” she says. She suddenly finds herself out of breath up close. Can this man be any more beautiful? I mean it should be a law not to look this beautiful.

“Daenerys.” he says her name almost like a whisper.

He kisses her check warmly and hands her the glass of champagne. She feels a jolt of electricity when their hands touch. But, Jon’s totally at ease.This may as well be a candle-lit bar.I mean the man oozes sex appeal on both ends.

‘Let’s sit,” he gestures to Dany.

Dany takes the drink and tries not to trip as they take their seats. She crosses her legs as not to feel the dampness brewing underneath.

“I’m glad you found it okay. The airport. The plane, I mean.”

Jon notices her anxiety, smiles at her, and then places a hand on her arm to calm her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t leave earlier.I know you would have loved a few hours to settle in before the party.”

Dany melts. “Good God,” mumbling to herself. She tries to make conversation, to ease her nerves a bit.

“Work must be crazy now, huh. I mean I’ve gotta warn you, you know those families where everyone’s out of their minds but at the end of the day, they’re family, so you love them? .. yeah ….um mine’s not like that.”

Jon just smiles and nods. He gives her a look over and finds her nervousness adorable. The same flight attendant from earlier appears again with a small tray.Dany notices the woman’s cheeks flush as she fumbles Jon’s drink. He smiles at her warmly and responds, “Thank you again, Val.”

Dany continues to speak, “I love my dad, though.”

She sees the light is on for seatbelt.She’s frantically searching the end of the seatbelt and finds its under Jon. She reaches beneath him, but then pulls back embarrassed.

“My seat belt, it’s ….”

Jon smiles at her, pulls out the seat belt underneath him and hovers over her to put it on. They sit in silence as the plane begins to move out towards the runway.As it begins to pick up speed, Jon glances over to Dany and sees that she’s a bit nervous.She’s always anxious in the departure part. He reaches out and takes her hand, gently brushing her knuckles with his thumb. She finds comfort in his touch and closes her eyes as the plane begins to ascend altitude.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They arrive at Heathrow airport, deboard, and make their way towards baggage claim. As their waiting for their luggage. She takes a good look at him, admiring him thoroughly. He’s wearing a dark blue navy suit, white shirt and a navy tie. She looks at his tie, then down at her dress, it’s a navy blue dress. They are the exact same color.

“Please tell me you're not wearing that tonight. I mean it’s not a big deal but I don’t want to be to matchy-matchy and this ..” she points out to Jon and herself, “is matchy-matchy.”

Jon, amused, grabs the bags off the carousel and responds, “You think we look like we’re trying too hard.”

“Yes, exactly! I want us to look like we fit, but not like we are trying too hard. I mean it's welcome cocktails, not prom.”

Jon laughs at her and then steadily looks at her.

“I’ll teach you a trick. If you look people in the eye, they’ll never even notice what you have on.”

Dany overwhelmed by his closeness, breathing him in, stares at him mesmerized. He continues staring at her without breaking eye contact.

“What color are my shoes?”

“You have feet?” Dany answers in a dream like state.

Jon smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek, picks up their bags and begins to head out towards the train, for the last leg of their trip. 

Once inside the train, Daenerys grabs one of her bags in search of a nearby loo, to change. Jon being the gentleman he is, goes with her. As he waits for her, he flips through a magazine.

She tries on outfit after outfit and asks his opinion on each one. Finally after some time has passed, he walks over to the door and says,

“I understand how important this is to you, but you’re a beautiful woman and you’ve got everything in the world going for you.I couldn’t care less what you have on.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“You’re funny.” He goes back to sit down, as he hears here approaching the door on the other side. 

“Yeah, but I feel like crap. And if you feel like crap, its way better to look hot while you’re doing it,” she says at she exits out of the bathroom.

“Mission accomplished.”

“Really? I have one more I want to try on.” quickly going back into the bathroom and almost knocking down a teenager who also has been patiently waiting to use the bathroom.

“I like the red one better.” He says.

“I’ll let her know,” Jon responds.

After a couple of minutes, Dany emerges from the bathroom wearing a new dress.Jon checks it out.

“Mmmm.”

“Mmmm, nice dress? Or mmm … Gorgeous, I was insane to let you go!”

Dany looks over at the teenager who is ogling her and asks for his opinion.

“I’d do you .. ummm ..” looking nervously towards Jon, “I mean, if it's alright with you.”

Dany smiles at him, then goes back inside the restroom. Jon, amused by all this, steps closer to the door.

“You know, they say you can tell everything you need to know about a person from the way they act when they’re naked.”

“I don’t do naked. My sister? She does naked.”

Finally deciding on the dress, they make their way to their seats.The train arrives at the station, he grabs the bags, and hails a cab to the hotel where the cocktails will take place. Jon pays the cab and then the bellhop, to hold their bags during cocktails.After he finishes, he turns around to see Dany is patiently waiting for him by the lobby. He takes her in, having the time now to truly appreciate how she looks. She’s wearing the red dress. It’s a deep red, long dress, with straps that hung off the shoulders, leaving her chest open. The teenager was right, she looks hot in that red dress. As he approaches her, she’s hyperventilating and begins taking deep breaths in and out.

He takes her hand and pulls her closer, slowly rubbing her back in small circles.

“You okay, love?”

Dany nods. He smooths a piece of her hair behind her ear. It’s a practiced intimacy to the way he touches her. Dany shutters by just the simple gesture and by his hands roaming around her back.

“I’m not sure I can do this.”

He leans in closer as if he’s going to kiss her, but then whispers in her ear.

“You’re never going to be sure of anything, but we still have to go inside.”

At that instant, Dany’s mother appears.

“Darling, my darling love.”

“Please, Mom, This is not the time to be yourself.” her mother clearly has already been drinking.

Her mother brings Jon and Dany into a drunken embrace. She gives Jon the once-over.

“And who might this be?” looking at Jon.

“I’m the new guy.” leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek. “It’s great to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh, darling don’t call me that, it makes me sound old, call me by name, its Rhaella. And believe me the pleasure is all mine.” She smiles at him and then nods at Dany unsubtle giving her the ‘I’m impressed’ look.

Rhaella, Dany, and Jon walk in together where the welcome cocktails are being held. She then turns to them and gives them an all business look. Before firing off, like there in a board meeting.

“This is a marathon, not a sprint. After the welcome cocktails, you’ve got the hen party. Tomorrow, there’s a picnic and the rehearsal dinner and since you’ve conveniently left no margin for jet lag … I need you to hydrate, honey.” Looking at Dany.

Dany’s father makes his way towards them and Dany quickly throws her arms at him.

“Dad!”

“Hi, honey,” he says while lifting her up and holding her tightly. Dany starts giggling.

She gestures towards Jon.

“Dad, this is Jon.” 

“Sir,” Jon says as they shake hands.

“Aerys, please don’t call me sir”, he responds.

Rhaenys, the bride to be, dressed to the nines, strikes a pose in the doorway.

“I’m getting MARRIED!” she squeals at Dany and gives her a hug.

Aerys leans into Jon and says, “I find a good, strong drink helps.”

Jon smiles, looks at Aerys glass.

“Can I get you a refill?”

Aerys hands Jon the glass.

Jon sniffs the glass and continues, “I’m guessing MacCallum, 18 years. Neat, with a water-back.”

“Is there any other way to take it?” Aerys responds.

Jon heads towards the bar and Aerys turns to Dany, “Where’d you find this guy?”

Dany smiles and answers, “The yellow pages.”

Aerys laughs. They both turn to the sound of someone tapping into a microphone.

‘Welcome, friends and family!” Rhaella yells out as she starts again tapping onto the microphone with a knife to get everyone’s attention.

“Sweet Lord, who gave that woman an amp?” Dany says.

Rhaella begins her speech, “Aerys and I would like to thank our friends and family for joining us in this joyous occasion. We would also like to thank our out of town guest for coming to making the trip. Especially Mr. and Mrs. Sand, our daughter's new in-laws.

In the corner of the oposite room. Daario enters the room searching through the crowd as if he’s looking for someone.His eyes land on Dany.She doesn’t see him. He stares at her with longing.

“Its funny. We always thought we’d marry off Dany first.We came close once, but that crashed and burned.” Rhaella continues as the nervous laughter is heard from the crowd. “Still, we had reason to hope.She was always one of the more “active” girls at the American school, and that’s saying a lot.”

Suddenly, a loud, lovely arpeggio from the piano is heard. Rhaella looks over, and smiles as she sees Daario sitting at the piano, playing.

“Okay, okay. I get the hint. Anyways, imagine our surprise when Daemon moved in next door and fell in love with .. the girl next door, our little Rhaenys. Lucky for us, he had no idea it was an unforgivable cliché. Lets raise our glass to them, Congratulations, babies!”

Needing to take a breather and collect herself, Dany excuses herself to go to the restroom.

The tension in the room was too much, she hasn’t seen most of them for almost two years.As she makes her way towards the loo, she runs into Daario. Their eyes meet. Its been about two years since the last time they saw each other. He’s the reason she left to the states. Neither of them finding any words. Dany forces a grin and then quickly enters the bathroom saying she really needs to go.

When Dany emerges from the bathroom, she sees that Daario is waiting for her. She decides to go over to him, and talk to him. They can’t avoid each other any longer. He is Daemon’s best man, and she’s Rhaenys maid of honor.

“Hello Daario.”

“Hello, Dany.”

Daario kisses her on the cheek.Dany takes advantage of their closeness and smells his cologne.She chastise herself, that he still has some sort of an effect on her.

“You look well, Dany. I mean gorgeous.”

Dany blushes.

“Seeing you again …. “

“Yes?” she answers with a smile.

At that moment, Margaery, her cousin, appears wrapping Dany into a hug.

“Daenerys Targaryen! We live two hundred miles away from each other but I have to fly all the way to London to see you.I’m still waiting for you to visit me in D.C. Where have you been? I have gynecologists that call me more often.”

“You have more than one gynecologist?” Dany answers wide-eyed.

“Of course! You’ve got to play them against each other. Otherwise they think you’re easy.

Margaery turns to Daario like if she just realized he was there.

“Hey, asshole, since you dumped my cousin brutally and without a cause, you won’t mind if I steal her away? I have all kinds of interesting things to tell her.”

Margaery gives Daario a dirty look and drags Dany away as they head back into the reception towards the bar.

“You didn’t have to that, you know.”

“I know, and I wasn’t saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself. You’re too fucken nice, Dany”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m so over him - but by the off chance, do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

They make their way back towards the bar. They both spot Jon in a leu of women that are hounding him like vultures.He’s making them laugh, charming the knickers off them. He’s clearly at ease with the attention he’s receiving.

Margaery whispering to Dany’s ear “Why waste ten more seconds on the slimy limey when Mr. Tie Me Up Tie Me Down is waiting for you at the bar?”

Margaery nodding towards Jon thoroughly checking him out, “What does he do anyway?”

“Therapist.” Dany answers.

Just then, Jon looks up and locks eyes with Dany, giving her a look, as if she’s the only one in the room.

Margeary sighs beside her and says, “I think I just came.”

Dany smiles and walks over to Jon. The women disbursed, seeing him fix Dany’s hair, paying attention to every detail on her. He hands her a drink, as they cheers with other guests. Rhaneys pops up right next to her and makes a whimpering sound, saying that she’s ‘thirsty’ so Dany gives her, her drink that Jon had just ordered for her.Jon glances to the bartender for another drink.

“Thanks Dany that was so good.” making an exaggerated noise. “Hey Dany, you know what I love about all this?”

“There’s finally a reason for the whole world to revolve around you?”

“Exactly!” She gloats as Daemon dances over to where they’re at.

“How’s the future Mrs.?”

Rhaenys kisses him on the lips and says, “It’s perfect baby, but I told you already, I’m not taking your last name. I’m a feminist!”

Daemon lifts his bride to be and spins her around. They’re both giggling like two teenagers in love.

“I’m the luckiest guy, the moment you said yes.” Daemon gives her a kiss. After, he puts her down. He does an awkward dance move and steps on her toe.

“Baby, see what happens when you put off dance lessons?”

“Who’s ever heard of dance lessons for a wedding?”

Jon then answers, “Um, just about everyone.”

“You’re joking mate, right?”

Daemon looks to Dany, “Oh Daemon, this is Jon.” Daemon looks at Jon and shakes his hand.

“Jon, pleasure to meet you and Dany, you look amazing as always.”

She shakes her head.

“We’ll go with you guys tomorrow. I suck too. It’ll be fun,” Jon says.

Rhaneys leans in and gives Jon a kiss on the cheek, “I don’t even know you, handsome, and I love you already.”

Rhaella comes by and steals Dany, Rhaenys and Daemon, there’s some family members eager to see them. Jon gestures for them to go ahead. He looks around taking the scene in.

He then decides to go outside. Making his way, he bumps into Daario.

”Hey,” Jon says.

“Oh, hello.” Daario answers.

Jon can see that Daario is perturbed about something, so he tries to break the ice, by trying to make small talk.

“A wedding is a sacrament .. a joyous celebration of love and commitment.”

“Ah, a philosopher, I see,” Daario nods as he sips his drink.

“Shrink, actually,” Jon responds.

Daario watches the party from outside and sees Dany and Rhaenys by the bar mingling and laughing with some friends.Jon looks at the same direction, Daario is looking. 

Daario then turns to Jon clearing his throat. He sips on his drink. He looks at Jon and decides to unburden himself, as if Jon’s his therapist.

“Its just, there’s this girl I care for .. no..God, I suppose I could even say I love her, and of course she happens to be here with someone else, Fuck!”

Jon hides his surprise as Daario raises his glass towards him as in a silent toast, and gulps down the rest of his drink. 

Dany glances around to see where Jon is at and spots him. She goes to Jon and slips her hand in his.

“Here you are.”

Daario stares at Jon. Dany notices Daario staring at them.

He then smiles at Dany and says, “Hey, Dany.”

“Hey, yourself,” she looks at Jon and says, “I see you’ve met my ex.” She then looks at Daario saying, “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, no. I was just telling Daario how we met.” Jon answers. 

Dany gives Jon a confused look —so he continues, “the Knicks game? We both wanted the last hot dog?”

“Oh, yeah. that’s right — so we split it.”

Daario snorts, “You hate sports.”

Dany wraps herself into Jon’s arm saying, “Not when Jon explains them.”

“Right. I should be going.Good to meet you, mate. I’ll see you at the stag party. It’s at my place. Dany can give you the address.” He then goes back inside.

Dany backs away from Jon and asks what were they talking about.

“Love.” he answers.

“Daario doesn’t know anything about love.”

Jon begins to lead Dany back inside and says, “He was pretty drunk, but I think he’s still crazy about you.”

“Of course he is. I’m here with a new man. Oh, I love it! Your magic’s already working. Let the suffering begin.”

Jon stops Dany and faces her, “The only one suffering here is you. You need to stop worrying about everyone else. Do you think you can do that?”

“No.” She surveys the room, trying to remain calm but then slowly her face begins to tense. She wishes she still didn’t feel anything for him.

“What did he say exactly? I mean, you don’t think he wants me back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what does your gut say”

“That you’re too good for him.” he grabs her hand as they make their way inside.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit about Jon and Dany.

Chapter Three

They arrive at Dany’s parents house. They will be staying there for the wedding, figuring since it was just them and there was more than enough rooms. Its a charming three-story house with a boat trailer parked in the driveway. Jon grabs the bags from the cab, Aerys reaches out to help him, but he kindly declines. They make their way inside up the stairs to the second floor to show them, where they’ll be staying.As they arrive to Dany’s bedroom door, she grabs her bags from Jon but doesn’t go in the room just yet.

“Well, here we are.” Dany says.

Jon then looks to Aerys and Rhaella, “Thank you again for having me.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Although, technically, I had no idea you even existed. Not that my daughter tells me anything anymore. But its nice to discover you existed and then finally meet you all at once. I always loved surprises.” Rhaella says grabbing onto Aerys to hold her bearings, clearly she had one too many wine glasses.

“Okay, hunny. I think you're ready to go to bed.”

Dany gives them a look, but still hasn’t open her bedroom door. “Umm .. where is Jon sleeping?”

“Why, with you.” Rhaella answers.

Dany not listening to what her mother just said turns to Jon, “My mother has a rule about men and women sleeping in the same room without a ring in the picture.She think it's a s—.” She stops talking looking at her mother finally realizing what she just said.

“What did you say?”

Rhaella winks at Jon, “I’m not as square as my daughter thinks.”

Rhaella whispers softly to Aerys. He gives her a look as they both begin to giggle.They leave walking quickly down the hall up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Dany and Jon stand there quietly for a moment neither of them saying a word. She then opens the door and says, “She must have drowned her rules in the Chardonnay.”

They enter Dany’s bedroom, her mom clearly had not changed one thing to it, the flowery wallpaper still intact.

Dany grabs her bag, takes out an envelope, opens it, and removes a stack of hundreds. She hands the money to Jon.

“Count it. Six thousand even.”

Jon grabs the money from her and puts it in his bag, “I trust you.”

“No, count it, anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m compulsive and weird so please count it.”

Jon humors her, pulls out the money, and starts flipping through it. Dany silently counts the money as he’s flipping through it.

“Six thousand, right?”

“Yup. I’ll tell you what though, since you’re adorable, I’ll take care of our expenses from here on out.”

“How does it feel to get that much money for just being you?”

Jon shrugs and says, “Great, with the occasional stabs of shame. Now this covers the weekend, as we discussed, but if you want to be intimate, we talk money before anything happens.”

“Oh, that won’t be an issue, believe me. I find the idea of sex for money morally repugnant. I mean no offense.”

“None taken. Hell, I’ve never paid for it, but don’t feel the need to explain yourself to me.”

  
Dany slowly begins to unpack her things, getting her outfit ready for the shenanigans later on. Jon looks around admiring the room, when he notices an 80s poster of two guys laying down wearing miami vice suits. He turns to Dany and asks who they are.

“George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley”

Jon thinks for a sec, “Wham?”

Embarrassed, Dany rips down the poster and stuffs it in the closet.

“Umm .. my parents had a German exchange student a few years back … he… uh, he must have left here.”

Jon hides a smile finding all this adorable on how easily she gets embarrassed.  
  
Dany grabs her toiletries, heads into the bathroom, leaving the door open. 

Jon watches her from the bed, clearly enjoying the view, as Dany washes her face and prepares herself to get ready for the night.

Dany muttering quietly, “Everyone knows their greatest hits, what’s so wrong of liking their songs. Everyone likes George Michael.”

Dany stands on her tiptoes as she looks into the mirror. It’s a little thing, perhaps the tiles are cold, but it gives her an innocence that makes Jon smile.

“What?” Dany asks, seeing Jon looking at her through the mirror.

“It’s cute.”

“What is?”

“You stand on your tiptoes.”

“I do?” Looking down, she’s never noticed before.

Jon smirks at her and says, “Is it an old habit from ballet class or a childhood spent walking on eggshells?”

“I never took ballet.” Dany smiles and kicks the door closed with her foot.

After a few moments, she exits the bathroom with a towel drying her hair. She looks at Jon, who is hanging up his tux and sorting through his bag, grabbing his toiletries as well.

“Have you ever done anything like this before.” Dany asks trying not to stare at him.

“A weekend?”

“A wedding.”

Jon thinks about it before responding, “No. Though strangely, I’ve done quite a few funerals.”

Dany makes a face.

Jon continues, “Not the way you’re thinking.The women wanted me there for support. You can understand that.”

“I think that’s disgusting.” Suddenly realizing what she just said, she tries to backpedal.

“I mean not you. You’re not disgusting. You’re lovely. Just the idea that they’d bring an escort. I mean, a stranger, who, um … didn’t … uh.. who never … I mean, someone’s dead.”

“Exactly!” He states. “Imagine facing it all alone.”

“Sorry. I’m a little nervous. I never thought something like this would happen to me.”

“This happened to you?”

“Well, happen, in the sense that I picked up the phone, tracked you down, flew you here and gave you six grand out of my 401k.”

Jon laughs at her. Dany then pulls out something from her purse, looks at it, then continues, “Can I ask you something?”

Jon glances at what she’s holding. It’s a crinkled New Yorker article. It shows the face of the man blurred against the cityscape. The title: ‘Diary of a Male Escort.’

“How did you know _that_ was me?”

“I have a friend at the magazine.”

“Well, your _friend_ guaranteed my anonymity,”

“If it makes you feel better, to get your number, I had to cough up two round-trip tickets to Amsterdam.”

Jon shakes his head and starts to undress with zero qualms in front of Dany. Dany quickly turns away, blushing.

“You can look. It’s part of the package.”

Dany sneaks a look as Jon disappears into the shower. Wow. The man has a perfect sculpted body and those abs. She can wash her clothes on them, and that ass, it's perfection. 

Blushing, she looks down at the article, moving towards the bathroom and stands by the door. She hears him singing the lyrics to _Everything She Wants_ by Wham. He clearly has a beautiful voice and she wouldn’t mind him serenading her, but decides to interrupt him at the chorus line, ‘Somebody tell me …’ 

“The part where you were a sexual surrogate and then started to, um, freelance. Is that how it happened?”

“The real story is that my mother was a hippie. And a stripper. She was insanely inappropriate with me. She used to wash her lingerie in my bathwater. While I was still in the bath!”

“Oh no.” Dany walks closer to the shower curtain, closes the toilet lid and sits down.

Jon continues, “Yeah. As an adult, I needed to find some way to experience intimacy and sex, but with rules that couldn’t be violated.”

“Wow.”

Jon pokes out his head and looks at Dany’s face. She’s heartbroken for him. Feeling bad he smiles, “I’m just messing with you.”

“You punk!”

“I have a different story for every woman who asks. I look at her and figure out what she needs to hear to feel okay about being with me.”

“And you thought, I’d respond to the hippie stripper with no boundaries?”

“Admit it. You were disturbed, but ultimate moved in the end.”

Dany gives him a dirty look, then continues scanning through the article, clearly she has questions.

“This part here. Where you say and I quote, ‘ _Each woman has the exact love life she wants_ ’. That statement seems like a broad generalization.”

Jon turns off the shower and steps out. Dany eyes take in the full view of him, and widen to be at the level of his cock realizing how big it is. Jon wraps a towel around his waist as Dany tries to pull herself together.

“So …what was I…oh, yeah. Do you honestly think that I want to be single and miserable? That I want to be obsessed with some asshole who led me on for years then—out of the blue—shattered my heart.”

Jon bends down and levels his gaze at her, “First of all, it’s never out of the blue. And second of all—Yes.”

“What?”

“When you’re ready to let go, to be un-single and un-miserable, you will. But until then….” he shrugs and walks out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They attend the hen party and stag party

Chapter Four

Jon and Dany walk downstairs, ready for the night. Dany’s wearing an over-the-top sexy golf outfit complete with a mini skirt and stockings. She stops at the last step.

“Is it always women?”

Jon looks at her like she’s crazy. “Are you asking me if I’d be gay for pay?”

“I guess so.”

“What do you think?”

Jon looks straight into her eyes. She takes him in. “Got it.”

As they make themselves into the living room, she sees her mom writing on a white board featuring an elaborate detail of information. Dany turns to Jon, “Mom’s refining her strategy.”

“I’m sure General Eisenhower never had to master the finer points of the seating chart and centerpieces. Oh, and tomorrow afternoon you are carpooling to the country with the Sands.” Rhaella says still looking at the seating display.

“Yes, mother”

Dany walks over to where her father was sitting, he’s reading a book, he reaches out from his pocket and gives Dany the keys not even looking up continuing to read his book.

“Oh honey, make sure you show Jon Regents Park. It’s a romantic at night,” Rhaella winks at Dany.

“Jon, I trust you know the right side to drive here, right?” Aerys says while looking at Jon.

“Of course, which is the left.”

They say their goodbyes as Dany hands Jon the keys and walk towards the car.

“So, um. What about testing?”

Jon opens the door for her. “There’s a guy I know that can get your results in 24 hours,” he then glances at her, “Do you make your lovers get tested before you sleep with them?”

“My sixth-grade science project was titled, _Love Hurts: The Heartbreak of Human Papillomavirus_. Trust me, I’m careful.”

He smiles and makes his way to his side, turning on the car, and leave. Jon drives while Dany navigates. They go down a small street, which is bustling with activity and lots of small shops.

“I love that you’re asking questions, but do you really want to get into all of this?” Jon looking over at Dany.

Dany, gets quiet. “This is awkward for me, talking about it makes me feel better.”

She picks at nothing at the hem of her skirt. The blinker of the indicator fills the silence as Jon changes lanes.

“Hey.”

Dany looks at him.

“Don’t stop asking questions, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiles, stays quiet. Then, “Do you pay taxes?”

They continue on, Jon answering her questions, until they arrive to their destination, a bar. Jon turns off the car, gets out, walks around, and opens the door for Dany. He grabs her hand as she gets out and stands by the door.

“I swear, I don’t have a signature move.” he answers with a laugh.

“Oh, come one. You’re like the Yoda of escorts. Getting you on the phone was harder than getting into college.”

“I don’t have gimmicks or play games. It’s way more …”

Jon rubs two fingers together, trying to think of the word. Dany answers, “Subtle?”

“No its not that. I disappear. Its not about me. It’s about you.”

Standing very, very close to Dany now. He leans in, she didn’t even notice when he moved that close to her.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Show me.”

Jon shakes his head.

“Come on.”

Jon makes it seem like his thinking, “I’ve got this bad taste in my mount. What is it? I think it’s the words: ‘morally repugnant’.”

Dany tugs urgently on his waist.

“Come on, show me.”

Jon doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then he pushes her against the car.Dany breathes in sharply from the power of it.

“Close your eyes.”

Dany looks around the lot but Jon takes her cheek and guides her eyes to his.This subtle move jolts a charge to her body. He leans in closer telling her to close her eyes one more time, to which Dany does. He begins whispering into her ear;

“I’m not going to kiss you. You can relax. You are safe.” He takes her head in his hands and moves his lips across her face in an intimate way. His mouth hovers over her, but their lips don’t touch.

“I’m not going to kiss you. Trust me. All you have to do is listen to my voice.” As he continues hovering around her and breathing her in, Dany’s body starts to relax. She slumps back against the car.

“He is going to be so sorry he let you go. He’ll look at you with your sexy dress and your perfect date but it won’t matter because it’s not about him. It’s about you.” Jon moves his lips across her forehead, then her cheek, then her nose,

“I want you to let go of the hurt … the insecurity… the past. When you do, he’ll see you the way I see you, and, in that moment, he’ll finally understand what he lost. But by then, the amazing thing is .. you won’t care.” Jon tips Dany’s chin towards him. She opens her eyes.

Her eyes are lazy, feeling off balance, “Holy crap. You’re worth every penny.”

Jon gives her a smile, “You better get going.”

Dany is so turned on right now and can’t seem to move. She’s rubbing her legs close not wanting him to smell the scent of her arousal.

“Go.” Jon turns Dany around and points her toward the bar. Wearing a look of pleasure, she adjusts her underwear, and stumbles towards the bar. A sly smile creeps across her lips.

Dany enters the bar and makes her way inside where the rest of the group is, everyone arriving on time.There is already an array of gentlemen trying to buy them all drinks.They are all dressed in similarly golf attire with stockings. It was Rhaenys idea, she thought it would be fun if they played Pub Golf. Dany goes to the bartender and orders twenty specialty shots. She has already taken care of the arrangements for the night since this is the first of many bar stops. She passes out the shots carefully since they are set aflame. It’s like a ‘Society Girls Gone Wild’ scene. Between the whistle and shouts, she gets the ladies attention,

“Yo ladies! Listen up. The bride has made the fatal request, that we play 9 Hole Pub Golf tonight.” holding her shot she continues, “Behold hole one. There’s a two-stroke penalty for failure to finish a hole, three-stroke penalty for barfing and if you yell ‘Fore!’ before you barf it’s only two strokes.

The women looked scared shitless. Dany smiles at them, “We’ve got eight more holes waiting at eight more bars, so in the name of all things sacred. Pace Yourselves!”

Everyone begins to raise their shots and yell, “To Rhae”

Rhae answers all giddy, “to me!” clearly enjoying all the attention. Cheering, the women blow out their shots and do their best to down them in one go. Just then, Jon walks in. All eyes are drawn to him. He beelines for Dany and hands her, her purse.

“I thought you might need this.”

Dany gives Jon a shy smile.

“Silly me, where was my head?” Dany can’t help notice the group of women that have subtly clustered around Jon.

Margaery appears right next to Jon and says, “Stay. Have a fiery drink with us.”

“I don’t know.” Jon looks to Dany, she smiles. “Ok, one drink, then.” The women are thrilled that he’s staying. Rhaenys furrows her brow theatrically. Her center of attention has been replaced.The women hover over Jon like he is the only man that exists at the moment.

Margaery’s standing between Rhae and Dany. She notices Rhaes discomfort, due for the lack of attention she’s not receiving. She decides to lighten it, “It’s like the directors cut of 9 11/2 weeks. I mean, you’re either looking at him, or you’re pretending not to right.” She looks directly at Rhaenys “Can you believe Dany gets to sleep with this guy?”

She then turns to Dany, “Honestly, you should send God a bottle of wine or a muffin basket, cause ‘ _Wow_ ’. Does he have a brother? Does the package fit the body?” Dany just smiles and clinks glasses with Margaery.

Dany notices Rhaenys annoyance, and clears her throat to apologize. She then turns to Jon and throws him a look. Jon catches the hint and grabs his drink to finish it so he can leave.

“Ladies, thank you for granting me this rare glimpse into a timeless female ritual,” raising his glass to toast, “To the husbands who won you, the losers who lost you, and to the lucky bastards who have yet to meet you.”

The women all clink their glasses towards Jon.He then puts his glass down. Approaches Dany and kisses her on the cheek before departing.All the women just watch him walk out. Margaery watching the door, as if Jon’s essence has lingered, smirks towards Dany, “I can’t believe you met him first. It’s so depressing. Will somebody buy my vajayjay a drink.”

The bartender sets two drinks towards her. Dany and Margaery grabs their drink. Dany makes a toast to Margaery’s vajayjay and Rhaenys whilst the women erupt with cheers.

—————

Across town in Daario’s flat, there’s a dozen men downing their shots cheering Daemon on.Daario immediately refill their glasses with tequila. Alcohol and alpha bound. Jon walks in the front door. He takes off his coat and tries not to feel like a chaperone at a frat party.Over at the bar, Daario stands with Daemon, eyeing Jon.

“What’s his problem?”

Daemon looks at Daario amused, “What?”

“There’s something about him, I don’t know, its just a bit odd.”

Daemon smiles, “Other than, he’s fucking your ex-girlfriend?”

“No, that’s not it.”

Daario pours Daemon another drink.Daario feeling nostalgic, “Hey, remember when we went hiking in the lake district and Rhaenys was wearing that little bikini thing.”

Daemon pondering about it, “No.”

“Oh, come on remember it was before you two started going out. We had lunch at that inn on the lake.”

Daemon nods as he remembers, “Yes, right. The Rat and Parrot. and Dany was fully clothed, but somehow, it was Dany’s ass that was stung by mosquitoes. And you rubbed it with a dandelion leaf.”

Daario laughs and say, “Yes. That’s when I realized I wanted to be a doctor.”

“Oh shut up. You’re an optician.”

Daario smirks, “Lasik surgeon, actually.” He looks pensive and takes a sip of his beer, “I didn’t deserve her back then.”

“And you do now?”

“I don’t know, maybe I hate women.”

Jon appears hearing the end of their conversation saying, “All women or just two-legged ones who steal your money, screw your friends, and vacuum during the World Cup?

Daario starts laughing. He has no idea Jon is actually making fun of him.

“Daario was just reminiscing about your girlfriend’s backside.” Daemon says.

Daario glances nervously at Jon. “Look, the thing is. About that love-of-my-life nonsense. I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to Dany. It was silly, all rather complicated.”

Jon is about to respond when in the background, the music gets louder as stripper strides in from the back room.Daemon shakes his head as the stripper shoots directly to him and drags him off to sit him down and give him a lap dance.

———————

By this time the women are at bar number seven, the Watering Hole, most of them look like they’re barely hangin on.Dany sits at the bar.In the background, Rhaenys is dancing drunkenly with Margeary and the rest of the women in a circle.Dickon, a dorky but sexy bartender, appears behind the bar with a drink for Dany.

“This one’s on the house.”

Dany grabs his sleeve. “I’m worried. Rhaenys not good at drinking. She gets sooo drunk sooo fast. Does free alcohol get you less drunk or more drunker? Or is it ‘drunker’ or ‘drunk-er’?”

He answers, “Just drunk enough.”

He then grabs the drink, he had handed to Dany, tosses it and hands her a bottled water instead. “Here drink this instead.” He said while smiling to her.

Dany looks at him for the first time and realizes she knows him.

“Dickon”

Dickon nods as Dany clumsily lunges across the bar to hug him, knocking over a bottle of beer, which he catches.

“I thought you were living in San Francisco.”

“Close. Sydney, Turns out though, I missed the rain.” smiling at her.

Her smile is bleary, “You look so much better.”

Dickon smiles again trying not to blush.

“Is this what you’re doing? Bartending? I mean not that it’s not great. It’s just, you used to have dreams and plans.”

Dickon proudly points to Dany’s cocktail napkin. It reads, Dickon’s Watering Hole.

“Oh my! Good for you!”

He turns his head in a pensive state, pondering —but, he decides to just go ahead and say it.

“I always wondered what happened with us, Dany.”

Dany taken aback, “I haven’t thought about that in years.”

Just then, Rhaenys comes up behind Dany, whilst drunk dancing.

“Did Dany tell you she dumped you because of your funky breath?”

Dany slightly embarrassed says, “She’s a drunk—er than me. But I really didn’t dump you, did I?”

“Hard” Dickon answers as he smiles, sweetly. “Which was understandable. You were one of the hottest girls at the American school, but I sort of thought you’d be nicer.. at least tell me why … I mean cause we were friends first.”

She turns red for being put on the spot. Rhaenyscontinues her drunk-dancing and mumbling to herself, “We both know Dany was the hottest expat in school cause she was voted Best Eyes, Brightest Smile, and most likely to Age well. No, wait. That was me.”

“Christ, Rhae.”

“Oh Dany, shut up and be happy.Its always this or that. You’re never happy.”

“Drunk isn’t the same thing as happy, Rhae.”

Rhae just pouts and throws her arms around Dany, “I love you, Dany.”

Dany is furious but forces a smile. She looks at Dickon, “Why don’t you get my sister her seventh hole.”

“Bacardi 151,” Rhae responds.

Dickon disappears just as Rhae starts to stumble and catches herself on the bar.

“Are you ok, Rhae?” Dany asks.

Her drunkenness turns to tears as they well up in her eyes.

“I don’t think I can go through with this.”

Dany confused answers, “Pub Golf”

Rhae nods and whispers, “The wedding. I am so, so bad! I don’t think I should be allowed to get married.”

Dany is blindsided and looks confused. Then, as quickly as the tears came, Rhae pops up and yells at Margaery, saying she’s in the mood to dance. Margaery comes dancing up, hands her a cigarette and a lighter.The bachelorette court watch as Rhae puts the cigarette in her lips, pours the shot into Margaery’s open mouth and lights it on fire with her lighter. She leans over and lights her cigarette on the flames coming out of Margaerys mouth. The bar erupt in cheers. Dany just stands there left worried by Rhaes confession.

Dickon hands her a shot, he grabs another and they toast with Dany saying, “Im sorry if I was a bitch to you Dickon.” He smiles at her and tell her not to worry, its water under the bridge.

——————

After the stag party is over, Jon offers to take Daemon home, since he’s clearly had enough to drink and Daario is nowhere to be found.Daemon gives him the keys, they get in the car, and continues to give Jon, his address.Jon turns on the music and lowers the windows so Daemon doesn’t fall asleep in the car.He doesn’t want to have to carry him all the way inside.Once there, Jon helps Daemon walk towards his house.Daemon navigates the pavement like its made out of water.

They reach the front door. Jon propping Daemon up helping him, “You’re okay. You got it.”

Daemon wobles, then stands up by himself. Jon gets the keys from Daemons coat pocket and unlocks the door.

“You know, just because some stripper’s been paid for, doesn’t mean you’ve got to ..”

Jon interrupts Daemon, “It’s been my experience that the people who hire a prostitute, need a prostitute. You did the right thing.”

Daemon blinks at Jon.

“I think I love you, mate. How do you know so much about so much?

Jon looks at him and responds, “I’m a hooker.”

Daemon bursts out laughing, pats him on the back, “You’re a lucky man” and walks into the house. Jon waits until he’s all the way inside and then leaves heading back to Daenerys’s parents house. He knows the girls would be out late so he decides to turn in.

——————————

The women are at the ninth bar, which is the last bar of the night.They are completely drunk and rowdy.They climb in a pimped out med-van, which has been their transportation for the night. The van has a full bar and an all-shag-all-the-time interior.The driver will make sure everyone gets home safely. 

Dany calls out the driver, “Excuse me, can you pull over at the next seven ATMs?”

The driver gives Danny a dubious look, and pulls up to a bank. Dany jumps out of the van and clumsily slots her ATM card in the machine and withdraws money.

The driver stops at another ATM as requested.Dany climbs out again, this is the third ATM.She checks her lipstick in the mirrored security camera, flips through a stack of credit cards.She pulls out a different card and slips it in.She climbs back in, as the driver continues to drop off the girls.

Another stop, another ATM, a couple of the girls in the van heckle passers-by as Dany rifles through her cards, desperate for some un-maxed plastic.Dany climbs back in the van - tells the driver that she still needs one more ATM stop.He obliges and stops at the last ATM and drops off a couple more girls.

They arrive at Margaery’s hotel, being the last stop.The only women remaining in the van now are Dany and Rhaenys. Margaery waves at them yellin’ “That was so awesome!! How much do we rock?” She bumps into the doorman, almost falling back backwards, luckily he reaches out for her, while opening the door open for her, and getting her inside safely.

Dany and Rhaenys stand in the driveway as they watch the van pull away. Rhaenys is about to head next door, when she turns to Dany, “It was a great party. Thank you.”

Rhaenys reaches out to hug Dany. Dany not expecting the hug, hugs her back awkwardly. Her relationship with her sister has not always been the easiest. Rhae being the youngest has always been the center of attention, Dany didn’t mind it, when they were young. Rhae always wanted what Dany had, and Dany complied because she was the baby.As they got older. She found it harder to tolerate it, feeling she had always had to compete with Rhae. But tonight Dany suspected something else was bothering her. Rhae senses it and pulls away.

“Do you want to come in for a minute? We could talk about—.” Dany asks.

“Oh, when I freaked out at the pub? No Dany, that was nothing, just nerves. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I do. I will. You’re my sister.”

Rhae’s face contorts with a shame. An angry tear running down her face.

“God Dany! Please. Don’t be nice to me. I can take anything right now but you being nice to me.”

Dany looking at her confused, “What? Why? What do you mean?

“I should get going.”

“Rhae, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Dany. I promise.”

Dany wants to say more but Rhae is already walking away. 

Dany turns towards the house and catches the light shutting off in her upstairs room. She walks in, shuts the front door, and leans against it for a moment to get her balance. She makes her way to the kitchen. She grabs a glass of water and sits down at the kitchen table. She takes three aspirins and gazed out into the darkness, thinking about Jon. With a smile on her face, she starts making her way up the stairs trying to be quietly on her way to her room.

Jon is asleep in Dany’s bed, bare-chested under a single sheet.Dany opens the door, steps back to the door, staring at Jon, watching him sleep and taking him in. As if Jon senses her presence, he opens his eyes, and rises onto one arm.

“Dany, you okay?” he whispers.

She walks to him, and takes his hand whispering, “Shhh.”

Dany leads Jon downstairs, outside, down the driveway towards the boat trailer. She unbuttons the weathered cover and peels it back. Climbs up a ladder and hoists herself into the boat. Jon smiles at the strangeness of this, then climbs in after her.

As they walk into the cabin, Dany flicks a couple of switches and a row of lights flicker on.She flicks another switch and a piercing sea-horn blares through.She scrambles to turn it off and checks the house for activity.Relieved that no one is up, she punches the radio and plays the cd in it. Maroon 5s _‘Secret’_ begins to play through hollow speakers.

She leads Jon into the bed that’s inside the cabin.Without taking her eyes off him, she starts to slowly undress.Her shirt drops to the floor. Then, a moment later, her skirt. She breathes deeply then reaches behind her back and flicks open her bra.

_I know I don’t know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh, can they keep it?_

_Oh, no they can’t_

On the bed, Jon doesn’t say anything, just watches. Dany wants to read something into his stare. Longing, desire, anything. But he’s utterly inscrutable. Its both unnerving and extremely sexy.

Dany steels herself and removes her underwear. She loses her nerve momentarily and pulls them back up again.She pauses for a moment, then slips them off and tries not to laugh as she scurries onto the bed.

Hovering lazily in the waking dream of interrupted sleep, Jon gazes at Dany. In a trick of light, the cabin windows glow liquid, as though the moon were reflecting off water.

Jon runs his hand across Dany’s waist. She’s trying to hold back. He knows it and likes it. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. As their kiss deepens, she parts her lips, allowing for his tongue. Its heated and passionate. They pull back to catch their breath, their foreheads touching and looking at each other

_I’m driving fast now_

_Don’t think I know how to go slow_

_Oh where you at now?_

_I feel around_

_There you are_

In one swift movement, he flips Dany underneath him. He kisses her again, moving down to her neck, her breasts, giving each one the individual attention they deserve. He can see the goosebumps popping over her soft skin. He runs a finger over her slit, feeling her readiness for him, “Dany, you’re so wet.” he whispered in her ear. She kisses him softly. “I want you Jon” she whispered back. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips, especially like this.

He looks down at her with admiration. He’s going to worship her body and give her the proper attention she deserves.He starts again, kissing her neck moving down towards her chest, to her abdominal area. He lingers there for a moment, Dany looks at him amidst. He’s pushing all the right buttons on her, making her move and moan, playing her body like an instrument. He then goes further down, kissing her thighs and getting close to her sex, but not close enough.He wants to tease her a bit. He nips, kisses, and licks her thighs but nowhere near where she wants him. She tugs his hair, moving him to where she needs him the most. He holds onto her hips and begins to lick her out. A long slow sweep up and down her slit. She couldn’t believe he was doing that to her. _Daario never did._

“You taste so good, Dany,” he continues to lick her up slowly from ass to clit. By the fourth pass, she was falling apart, her legs were shaking. “Jon,” she smothered a scream behind her hand. She was helpless. “Do you want to taste yourself,” he asked in between licks. She nods at this.

Jon moves up, kissing her in a deep kiss so she can taste herself on his lips. No one has ever feasted on her like this. Jon eats her out like a wolf starving. The flicker of his tongue is sending her waves of pleasure through her entire body.Jon’s mouth is all over her, his tongue fucking her as his fingers circle her clit. Dany screams out and releases, her body shaking as he holds her tight.

“More …. please …Jon,” she whimpers.

_Cool these engines_

_Calm these jets_

_I ask you, how hot can it get?_

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat_

_Slowly, you say, I’m not there yet_

He pulls down his briefs to relieve his cock, that’s been trying to break free. He begins to stroke himself, but then stops. He has no condoms on him. Dany realizing this, whispers to him, “I’m on birth control, I trust you.” He lines up his cock towards her entrance and looks at her. She nods as consent. He slowly slides inside her. In n out, slowly taking her in. She’s so tight, he may not last long. He thrusts begin slow and hard, he wants to make her come again and again.

Dany moans and whimpers another orgasm rolling over her. He’s already made her come twice and they’re just getting started. Jon bites her shoulder as he begins to thrust harder. He feels he’s going to come soon; he wants her to come with him. He moves his hand from her hip, reaching down to rub her clit. Her pussy spasms around his cock and he pounds faster into her until his orgasm rolls through him.His seed spilling inside of her.

Not finished with Dany, he moves out of her and begins thrusting into her with his fingers. Dany is screaming so hard, he’s worried about the neighbors.He tries to muffle her with his other hand. Thrusting in and out and curving them at the right spot, while rubbing her clit. Dany yells “Yes!” as she comes hard and squirts on him. He removes his fingers and begins licking them clean. Dany is in a haze, she’s never squirted before.

He gets up, goes to bathroom, cleans himself, and grabs a small towel for Dany.She watches as he gently cleans her. She remains still. She can barely move and doesn’t know if she can feel her legs yet. Once Jon is finished and disposes the towel. He crawls back to bed with Dany. He asks her if she’s ok.

“I’ve never been better.” she whispers. She’s never been properly fucked like that before. 

He grabs a quilt brings her in closer and tells her, “just sleep, love.” She grins and snuggles closer to him letting sleep take her away.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Two bin-men walk down the driveway toward the bins.They grab three bins and drag them noisily past the boat parked in the driveway. 

Jon and Dany are lying, entwined, naked with a quilt that’s barely covering them.There are also some life vests on top of them. Sometime in the early morning, Jon woke up to Dany shivering of cold, so he grabbed the life vests and piled them on her.

Jon opens his eyes and looks at Dany, who is calmly sleeping soundly right next to him. Smiling to himself, he realizes where he is. It’s like waking up in a strange hotel room, only weirder because its a boat .. in a driveway .. in London.

He carefully extricates himself from Dany and begins to dress, but sees he only has underwear on. “ _Fuck_ ” mumbles to himself. He climbs down the ladder of the boat and sees it’s still early. As he steps down on the last step, the bin-men are returning the empty bins beside the garage. Jon gives them a nod.

“Morning”

The guys nod back and finish their job as Jon sneaks toward the house.

Aerys and Rhaella are sitting at the kitchen table. Both are early risers. Aerys is buried in the International Herald crossword puzzle. Rhaella looks out the window and sees Jon creeping towards the house.

“She still thinks we don’t know about the boat thing.” Rhaella laughs.

Aerys looks up from his paper. He sees Jon, snorts, and goes back to his crossword.

Later on, Dany's eyes flutter open. She feels weight on her, and bolts upright. On her, are life vests, a buoy as a pillow, and a quilt. She grabs the life vest to cover her chest and looks around in horror, trying to see where she’s at. Then her eyes widen as she remembers the rest of the night.

She climbs down the boat and tries to discreetly get inside the house. She looks out of sorts with her skirt, bra, and life vest on. Her hair in disarray.

Aerys looks up from his paper and sees Dany. He gets up towards the window to tap it. As Dany walks closer to the house. She hears a loud, pounding. She looks up to see her father at the window. He’s laughing at her. Dany is mortified but can’t help smiling.

She waves to him and keeps walking.

Dany gets inside the house and runs frantically upstairs before she runs into her mom.She goes in her room and starts looking around for something.She finds her purse and checks to see if the money she pulled out from the ATMs is still there. It is. She breathes a sigh of relief, then, hearing footsteps outside her room, she hastily stuffs the money back in her purse.

Jon opens the door, carrying a breakfast-in-bed tray. Dany spins around, guiltily.

“I wasn’t sure what works for you, so I’ve got a pack of Saltines, a bottle of Pedialyte —preferred by infants and rock stars —an egg and cheese sandwich, a black coffee and a Bloody Mary.”

Dany slumps onto the bed. She hasn’t gotten her land legs back yet.

She responds, “This is really sweet of you, but I need to ask you something….ummm… what happened last night?”

Jon is taken aback. He sets down the tray unsure of what to say. He studies her for a bit. He then makes a decision.

“Nothing.”

Dany looks surprised.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we kissed. Made out a little and then you passed out.”

Dany just stares at him. “Well, whether it’s true or not, thank you.”

Dany mutters about taking a shower and rushes into the bathroom. Jon bites into a saltine as he hears the shower. Then something catches his eye. It’s Dany’s purse lying next to the bed.Stuffed with a wad of money. His brow furrows, he picks it ip and leafs through the stack of euros.

Dany’s in the shower, letting the scorching water purify her. She’s always enjoyed hot showers. She closes her eyes, and jolts when she hears Jon barge into the bathroom.

“What’s this?”

Startled, Dany peeks her head out of the shower curtain and sees Jon holding the pile of money.

“Oh. Shoot. I..”

She pulls back into the shower, yanking the curtain closed. She starts mumbling to herself _shit!shit! shit_!.

Jon pulls open the shower curtain not caring that Dany was nude. He’s already seen her. He looks at her straight in the eyes.

“Is this for last night?”

“Of course not,” Dany answers flabbergasted. “I mean, how… how could it be? Nothing happened.”

Jon without missing a beat, “If I was going to charge you, I would have told you beforehand. I thought I explained that.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was expecting anything to be free or that I was expecting something at all. Well, clearly I was expecting something or I wouldn’t have stopped at all those ATMs on the way home…ummm.. by the way, would it have been enough? I mean. if something had happened. Which it didn’t?”

Jon looks at her, considers his words carefully.

“Don’t they have a limit at those machines?”

Danny answers quietly, “Not if you take an advance on your credit cards.”

Jon tries not to laugh. He puts the money on the sink. He goes to leave, then turns back.

“You’re three hundred short.”

With that, he walks out. Dany gently bangs her head against the tile.

Jon and Aerys are eating breakfast, the newspaper spread out between them. Aerys still working on the crossword puzzle,

“What’s a three letter word for daughter defiler?” asking the question aloud. “Oh, right J-O-N.”

Before Jon can react, Aerys asks “You a boating man, son?”

Aerys expression is inscrutable. Jon weighs his options and then—

“I am now, sir.”

Aerys begins to laugh, “At least somebody’s using the damn thing. I was gonna fix her up but we took one trip and the kids fought so much, we never launched her again.”

Just then, Dany walks in.

“Thats not true. We checked for leaks a few years back.” She leans in and gives her father a kiss.

“Good Morning, Dad”

“Ahoy.”

Dany throws him a look. He chuckles. Jon gets up to get himself some orange juice, Dany corners him behind the refrigerator door.

“So you’re telling me. If something had happened last night … it would have cost me fourteen hundred dollars? Thats a down payment on a Ford Focus!” she whispers.

“Not dollars. **Euros**.”

Jon pours a glass of juice and offers it to Dany. She shakes her head.

“My rate isn’t arbitrary. It was determined by prevailing market conditions. By the way, it includes oral. Thats the _extra three hundred._ ” he smiles and sips his juice.

She is outrage by his presumption.

“And what if I didn’t want you to … to do that to me?”

“No, no. The three hundred is for you doing it to me.”

“What?” she’s seething.

“Believe me, if anything had happened, that would have been one of the highlights for you.” he smirks at her.

“But nothing did.” she quips.

“Yup. That’s why you get to keep your money.”

Jon walks away. Sits down next to Aerys and grabs the business section of the newspaper. Dany glares daggers at him. Jon smiles and toasts her with his juice.

Rhaenys enters in that moment with cheerfulness, as if last night never happened.Rhaella follows, carrying a clipboard.

“Good Morning, Good Morning. How much do I love all this? I’m going to get divorced and remarried over and over again so it’ll last forever.Dany, be a sweetie, and go help with the rings. No way Daario’s going to get it right.” Rhaenys breezes out.

“I’d be happy to. You’re welcome.” Dany answered.

“Oh, darling, don’t be that way.” Rhaella looking at the clipboard, making sure everything was taking care of. “It’s not always about you.”

“Come on, hon. Leave her alone.” Aerys intervenes.

Jon watches everything play out of the corner of his eye, continuing reading the newspaper.

Dany shoots back at her mother, “How could you say that? Of course it’s not about me. It’s never about me when she’s in the room because you two are on a special team. You might as well have t-shirts made up.”She then lowers her voice, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m being so sensitive. I just get tired of being the odd man out.”

Rhaella looks over at Aerys and smiles, “Tell me about it.” She then moves towards Dany, gives her a hug, squeezes her cheek and kisses her.

“Oh, darling, it’s not that I love Rhae more. It’s that she lets me love her.”And with that she walks out.

Aerys still working on his crossword, glances up to see Dany and gives her a smile. Dany just stands for a moment, feeling awkward. Her relationship with Rhaella has always been like that, Rhae is her favorite, and she is not. Thank God for her Dad.

Dany looks over to Jon, “Okay. I’ll catch up with you at the dance thing … sweetie.”

Jon gives her a nod, and then looks down at the paper with a smile, this girl is nuts and he finds that endearing. He mumbles “God help me, I’m in trouble.” Aerys looks over and smiles.  
  


—————

Dany arrives at Little Birds jewelry store, she pushes the buzzer to be let in.As the door opens, Varys, the jewelry owner, greets her with a smile.

“Hi Varys.”

“Dany, I heard you were back in town. You’re here for the highland flings, I bet.

Dany smiles, “Of course, I get all the glamour jobs.”

He smiles and heads into the back. Dany causally looks into the counter. Her face is blank as she scans row after row of engagement rings. Varys emerges with two ring boxes. She takes the rings and smiles.

“Thank you, Varys.”

As she turns to go Varys asks, “The one I made for you is the cherries. You hang onto it or gave it back?

“Gave it back? Are you nuts?”

He gasps, “You pawned it.”

“No, not exactly. I wear it. On my right hand, but once rarely.”

Just then, the door buzzes. Dany turns and sees it Daario, tugging on the handle. Varys scowls.

“If you want I can club him and put him in the boat.”

Dany without a second thought, “Yeah”

Then realizing what she said responds back quickly, “No, no, save the patter for the tourists.”

“So do you want me to let him in?”

“Yes, of course.”

Varys buzzes Daario in and gives him the dirty eye before he disappears into the back.

“Hi Daario.”

“Let me guess. Rhae presumed I’d forget the rings, right. I think I’m her least favorite person.” He then looks at Dany, “You know, I am sorry.”

Dany smiles at him, “You know I don’t think your her least. I mean there’s always … “

“Daemon’s mother.” they both respond at the same time and smile. They remain silent when Dany asks, “So tell me, how’s unmarried life?”

“I have regrets.” He answers.

Dany jumps down his throat, instantly abandoning her false largesse.

“Whoa, Daario. Slow down. You and me, we’re the past. I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m here with someone else.”

“Dany, we have to talk. About this guy, there’s something not quite right. I don’t like him.”

“Daario it’s called character. God, you’re so predictable.”

“Is that why you brought him, then. Because of me.”

Dany laughs way too hard, “Don’t be absurd, Daario.”

She is about to walk out the door, but she can’t help herself. She stops and moves toward him, “I brought him here because he’s my boyfriend. Because I adore him. Because late at night he takes me in his arms and ….” She leans in and whispers into Daario’s ear, “He’s made me moan and scream in ways …. umm.. I’d stick around and explain what that means, but even if I give you the instructive manual, it doesn’t mean you’ve got the tools to get the job done.”

She walks out the door and tries not to do a little ‘fuck-you’ jig. Daario goes after her.She secretly smiles at the power she is exerting over him.

“Dany, wait. I don’t want you hating me. We’ve never had this talk. you know how crap I am at this.

“Um, news flash: I don’t give a shit.”

“Dany, please. You do. You can’t even look me in the eye. You went back to the states when we split up.”

Daario sees Dany flinch. He knows he’s hit something. She looks away.

“That was a long time ago.”

“It was. But Dany it took your sister getting married to get you back here.”

Dany wavering, “So, what’s your point?”

“I should have told you why I broke up with you. I was a coward. You deserve to know.”

Just then Jon walks up. He puts a protective hand on Dany’s back and shakes Daario’s hand.

“Hey, man.”

Daario looking somewhat annoyed, “Sorry, can you give us a moment? We were in the middle of something.”

“No, I can’t. We’re late for a dance lesson. I guess you’ll have to finish up later.”

Dany gives Jon an angry look as he pulls her away.They leave to go to the dance studio.As they arrive and make their way upstairs. Dany has not said one word since they left Daario on the street. Jon can tell she’s furious, as she charges up the stairs.

“Hello, goodbye, I want you, I hate you. It’s all just words. None of it means anything. What matters is what you do. You either stay put or you walk away. If you look back, you’re not walking away!”

“Oh, cut the crap!” Dany yells.

“I just hate seeing you so stuck on him.”

“He was about to un-stick me! I paid you to help me get closure, Jon.”

“You paid me for a lot of reasons. Closure wasn’t one of them, Dany.”

Dany is infuriated. She wanted to finish talking to Daario. She huffs and pushes open the door to the Dance Studio. Jon is right behind her.

Jon and Dany burst in, late. Glistening hardwood floors, mirrored walls. Eyes closed and hands clasped, Rhae and Daemon stand in a circle with Melisandre, the dance teacher. Jon and Dany join the circle.

Melisandre barely tolerates the interruption, closes her eyes and breathes in deeply.

“The wedding dance is, sans doubte, the most important dance-moment in a person’s life.” Melisandre states while slowly walking around the two couples.

Daemon cracks open his eyes to see if anyone else thinks this is a crock of shit.Jon catches Dameon’s eye. Rhae darts Daemon a ‘pay attention’ look.

Melisandre continues observing the couples, “A room full of friends, family, enemies …watching, smiling, betting on how long the marriage will last. All you’ll have is each other and whatever skills you acquire today.”

Dany’s grip on Jon’s hand tightens. Daemon cracks open his eyes again. This time, he looks unnerved.

“There are people who will tell you that the wedding dance is symbolic of a couple’s compatibility. Of a rapport that cannot be faked. That an unskilled man on the dance floor is a man who lacks grace in bed… these people are right.” Melisandre says while clapping three times.

“Eyes open and pair off!” she shouts as she walks over to the music player and pushes play, ‘Wicked Game’ starts blaring through the speakers.

Rhae, Daemon, Jon, and Dany all open their eyes wide and look at each other, then pair up.

Daemon and Rhae dance awkwardly to a standard as Melisandre gives them instructions.

Jon and Dany dance sedately, if awkwardly. There is a tension lingering still from the morning. Dany dares a glance into his eyes.

“I’m sorry I was such a bitch. I really appreciate your doing this.”

Jon nonchalantly nods, “It’s my job.”

Dany gazes deep into his eyes. A long look. The longest she’s been able to sustain since the boat. She can’t read him.

The song lyrics piercing through them ..

_I’ve never dreamed that I’d_

_Meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I’d loose_

_Somebody like you_

_No, I don’t want to fall in love_

On the other end, Daemon and Rhae continue dancing, not as quite as graceful.Melisandre is giving them pointers,

“She knows you better than anyone. You know her better than yourself. Where does that feeling live? I don’t care if it’s your heart, your head, or your crotch. Find that place and dance from it.”

Dany and Jon continue to dance around both looking everywhere but each other. Finally Dany speaks barely a whisper, “You know what pisses me off? I’ve been spilling my guts all weekend but I don’t know anything about you. You’ve met my family and everything else that comes along with it. When you look at me, it’s like you see right through me. As for me, I can’t read you.And I know nothing. Not one thing.”

Jon looks at her, his expression unreadable. She was paralyzed by the strength of his gaze. He smiles before responding.

“I’m allergic to fabric softener, I majored in Comparative Literature at Harvard, and I think I’d miss you even if we had never met.”

Dany blinks.

“I’d never met anyone like you, Daenerys.”

Dany closes her eyes, the power of his words hitting her hard. They dance a moment in silence.

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

“Will you tell me how you became an escort?”

Jon smiles enigmatically. Then without warning, spins Dany around, and reels her in tighter. The music sharpens. Jon and Dany are weightless as they glide across the floor. Their eyes stay locked on each other as though it were this connection, and not gravity, that keeps them on earth.

Melisandre astonished, stops and watches them.

Daemon and Rhae stop dancing and stare, too, slacked-jawed, as Jon and Dany float past, completely wrapped up in each other.They are incredible together.

As the music comes to an end, Jon gracefully spins Dany to a perfect stop.

Daemon glares at Jon, “So you can’t dance, eh? Bloody liar …I thought you said you were crap.

Jon smiles, “I had to say something to get you here.”

“Fair enough, but I’m stepping on toes here and you’re waltzing around like …”

Rhae chimes in, “Fred Astaire and what’s her name!”

Jon looking at Dany, “It’s not me. I swear. It’s her. She’s _magic_.”

Dany blushes.

Melisandre claps her hands, happily, “How long have you two been together? You both move and feel each other.” then looking at Daemon and Rhae, “I need you to emulate them. The passion and emotion that they showed in their dancing. Thats what I want from you.”

She then goes to the record player to play another song, “And, switch partners!”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner. Took some time off to spend with the family, and my Mac decides to crash on me as well. I still haven't recovered my hard drive - so I had to rewrite all the chapters over. Thank you for your patience. And I appreciate the love. As always mistakes on me. Be safe.

Chapter Six

Jon and Dany leave the dance studio. Dany is quiet around Jon. She feels this pull towards him, but is still a bit guarded on allowing herself to feel, these new feelings that Jon has awaken from her.Jon unbeknownst on the turmoil conflict that is happening in Dany’s mind, grabs her hand as they continue to walk down the sidewalk.As they make their way to the car, Daemon and Rhae catch up to them.

“You’d better get going. My parents will be ‘round to cart you off to the country.” Daemon says.

“Whatever you do, don’t mention Italy. Or politics. Or baby buggies.” Rhae chimes in.

Daemon laughs,” Your probably best off pretending you’re asleep.”

Jon and Dany head back to her parent’s house in silence. Once they arrive, Jon helps Aerys with the hitch of the trailer to the boat.They are going to tow the boat with them to the country, where there’s a nice lake by the estate where they will be staying for the remainder of the weekend.He then proceeds to go upstairs and grab their luggage and place them on the front porch.They are waiting for the Sands.

While Dany is still in the house making sure they do not forget anything that they may need, Jon sits on the stairs looking through his phone messages that have been alerting him since they left the dance studio. He dials a number to listen to his voicemails. There are pigeons walking and flapping around him. He just smiles, amused by their closeness to him. Dany appears carrying two bottles of water and hands one over to him.When Jon notices Dany, he quickly turns off his phone.

She eyes the pigeons suspiciously, “Pigeons creep me out. They’re like dirty doves..plotting something.”

Jon playfully pulls Dany down next to him. Spooked by the increasing number of pigeons, Dany inches away from them and closer to him. 

Dany frowns, suddenly pensive, “How do you have real relationships? You know, ones you don’t get paid for?”

Jon isn’t sure he wants to get into this.

Dany continues on, “You have had girlfriends?”

Jon sighs, “Yes, but its never easy. They say they’re okay with it, and they are … for a while. Then one day, they’re not.”

Dany glances at him and then stares out, not wanting to look at him. They sit in silence. Its not akward, its nice.She wondered if whatever she was feeling for him, was real to him as it was to her.

“Have you ever falling for one of your clients?”

“I don’t talk about my clients - confidentiality. But, I can see this is all interesting to you … so to answer your question. No.” He sighs, and continues, “When I said I’d never done a wedding before, I didn’t say that no one ever asked. I just never said yes.”

Dany was caught off guard, “So why’d you say yes to me?”

Jon looks over to her, “There was something in your voice on the phone that day.”

“Desperation?”, Dany answers half laughing

Jon doesn’t acknowledge her joke. Dany looks at him.

“I think it was hope.”

Dany hides a smile as her leg touches his. They are both keenly aware of the contact. She tries to downplay the butterflies she is feeling at the moment. Their eyes meet each other, and get stuck staring at each others eyes. She cleared her throat, feeling his heated gaze overpowering her and making her heart flutter.

“What would you do if you weren’t an escort?” She asked smiling.

“Make out with you for free,” Jon puts his arm around Dany. She laughs.

“What would you do if you stopped worrying about what other people think?”

“Spontaneously combust?” Dany answers.

Just then, Daemon’s parents drive up in a beautiful old Bentley convertible. Daemons mother, Ellaria reaches over her husband and hoots the horn,“Come on kiddos. Lets get moving”

As they drive through the lush countryside, Ellaria starts chatting away about politics and what their views are. Dany drops her head on Jon’s shoulder, they’ve been enduring this for a while. It's not something she wants to start debating Ellaria on.

Ellaria notices Dany and Jon together and decides to change the topic and ask about them.

“So how did you two lovebirds meet?”

Jon answers, “a Knicks game.”

Ellaria turns around slowly and eyes them both, she then looks at Jon saying.

“What do you do again, Jon, you look familiar, like I’ve seen you somewhere before…”

Dany nervously answers for him, “he’s a therapist … so there’s no way you would recognize him, unless you were one of his clients … I mean patients … and live in New York.”

Jon smiles at Dany and grabs her hand, brings it to his lips and kisses her knuckles. He then continuously runs his thumb over them.The small act calming her nerves. He glances up and sees Ellaria smiling.

“Yes, I am a therapist, although I do sometimes see people that are out of state.” He then winks at Dany. She blushes and Jon gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Awwww, I love seeing a couple in love.” Ellaria claps her hands.

“So a Knick’s game?”

“Yes, a Knicks game. I went with a couple of friends. After halftime, I got up and offer to buy some snacks. As I go up to grab a hotdog - this goddess appears before me. She makes her way to stand in line for a hot dog as well. As I get to order my hotdog, the vendor informs us that there is only one left - they’ve run out and are waiting for some more from the back. I offer her mine. She refuses of course. I then offer to share, she laughs and gives me the most beautiful smile, I’ve ever seen. And at that moment, I thought, if I can make her smile and laugh for the rest of my days, I’ll consider myself a lucky bastard.”

Dany blushes and Ellaria sighs.

“That has to be the cutest story, I’ve ever heard. Apart from my Daemon of course, I mean falling in love with the girl next door. Those Targaryen women will do that to you.” She laughs and nods to Jon.

They arrive at the stately estate where the festivities will go underway.Jon, Dany, and Daemons parents unload the Bentley and carry their bags up to the steps. Dany gives Jon a quick tour of the estate before getting ready for the festivities planned. 

Once all the guests arrive, they head outside for food and games.First on the agenda is cricket soft ball.They pick teams, team groom versus team bride. The bride and groom’s parents as well as some other relatives that are staying at the estate; have gathered around to watch the games. 

“Ok, everyone listen up, we all understand the rules, right? Everyone bats once - we are playing one round each, may the best team win.” Daemon cheers excitedly.

Team groom is up first and after everyone is batted, they are in the lead, with Daario scoring. Now its team brides turn to bat. Rhae is up, hitting the ball, towards Daemon’s direction in the outfield. The ball passes through him and he then runs to grab and overthrows it to Daario giving Rhae enough time to run all the bases.

“Good job, honey.” Daemon whistles.

Daario looks at him, “Really Daemon, you could have at least made an effort to get the ball.”

Next up to bat is Margaery.She takes her time, fixing herself swaying from side to side.

“Any day now, Margaery.”

“Oh, fuck off Daario, and pitch the ball.”

He throws her a fast one and she swings and misses.Dany and Jon are the only ones left to bat. If they both swing and miss - team groom wins the game. Next up is Dany.

“Be nice to me Daario” Dany says before getting ready to hit the ball. She swings and misses as well. Team groom cheers. Jon is the last batter left. If Daario can knock Jon out they win the game. Dany moves Jon’s curls out of his face as he takes position.

“Good luck, my love, “ giving him a kiss on the cheek seductively while Daario looks on.

Jon takes his stance, reads the pitch and hits the ball out of the field, much to Daario’s dismay. As he’s running around the bases, Margaery, watches him run and whispers to Dany.

“Please tell me he’s a wildcat in the sack. I can feel my ovaries exploding just watching him run. You lucky bitch.”

Dany smiles as Jon rounds the third base and as he reaches home, he pulls her in for a hug and lifts her up in the air.

“Team Bride wins!” Rhae jumps up and down excitedly. 

“Ok, I’m going to begin grilling.” Daemon says as he heads out to get the grill ready.Daario stares as Rhae gives Daemon a big kiss as she makes her way inside the house. Most of the guests go back inside the house.

Aerys calls out to see who wants to play poker at a nearby table. Jon, Dany, and Margaery join in.After a while of playing, Aerys was clearly kicking ass from the pile of money in front of him. Aerys throws 20 pounds into the pot. Margaery smirks at Aerys.

“You know, I might just call you … but if I did … I would lose .. because my hand blows.”

She throws down her cards. Dany studies her hand and tosses in a two bills.

“Call.”

All eyes are on Jon now.

“Lets see what kind of man my daughter’s found for herself.” Aerys says.

Jon looks down at his money.Twenty pounds. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a huge wad of cash. Everyone is in shock but he doesn’t notice. He strips off a hundred, tosses it in the pot, and takes back forty.

“Raise you forty.”

Aerys raises an eyebrow.

Margaery looking at Jon, leans over to Dany and whispers..

“Can I see it? Just for a sec?” referring to Jon’s penis.

Dany laughs and hits Margaery.

“Come on, it’s so not fair. At least describe it to me. Is it perfect like his ass? I mean I would never sleep with clothes on if I had that gorgeous body laying next to me every night.”

Just then, Jon’s cell phone rings. Aerys plucks the phone out of Jon’s hand. Dany darts a worried look at Jon and reaches for the phone. “Dad!” 

Aerys won’t give it up. He answers.

“I’m sorry, Jon’s about to win a pile of my money. He’s gonna have to call you back.”

Dany and Jon are frozen as Aerys listens.

“Thank you for your understanding, ma’am. And good luck putting out that fire.”

He hangs up the phone and looks quizzically at Jon.

“What is it you do again?”

“What would you say if I told you I was a member of an elite task force employed to safeguard our nation’s most precious resource: your daughter.”

Aerys snorts. “Oh, yeah, shrink. Call.”

Dany hides her relief. Aerys throws in the cash.

“Let me save you some trouble. My old man hit the bottle like it was his job and he had a mean streak as wide as the English Channel. So, me? I drink in moderation and have never raised my voice around a kid.”

Dany throws in forty pounds. Aerys lays down a pair of aces and twos.

“What do you say to that, Jon?” Aerys says.

“I say that feeling compelled to do the opposite of your parents is as enslaving as emulating them.”

Jon lays down his hand. Three kings. Aerys shakes his head. Jon glances at Dany. She twinkles at him, then lays down a low straight.

“That’s my girl.” Aerys yells.

She does a little dance as she swipes the pile of money toward her. Jon can’t believe it.

“Best thing about being a dad is when you kid starts kicking your ass….”

“…and the ass of the man who adores her.” Jon finishes his sentence.

Jon rises from the table, but his comment lingers. Dany searches his face, wondering if he was serious. He holds her gaze a moment, winks his adorable non-wink, and begins picking up the cards.Daemon appears holding a plate of piled high sausages.

“Anybody seen my future-wife? She’ll kill me if I don’t serve her first.”

Dany glances at Daemon, “Have you guys ever had a real, honest to God fight?”

Daemon thinks about it for a minute, then responds, “Of course,” smiling.

“Yeah, right.” Dany responds.

“I hear that make-up sex is the best kind. Unfortunately, I’ll never know.”

Aerys calls out to Jon.

“Hey Sigmund, you think you could rustle up the bride and tell her to join the party.”

“Will do.”

Jon smiles at Dany and heads toward the boathouse that was on the side of the lake by the estate. Dany watches with a hint of apprehension. Jon makes his way towards inside the boathouse, and hears voices. Daario and Rhae are in the middle of an argument with their back towards him.

Rhae pulling her arm away from Daario, “I said no! I’m getting married tomorrow! What do you want from me?”

Rhae turns around and sees Jon. Her face falls. Daario sees him too, and tries to cover up.

“Right, then. I’ll get you a Tofurkey burger instead.”

Daario walks out stiffly and Rhae, mortified, turns and stares blankly out the window.

“Sorry to interrupt. Your dad sent me.”

“What for?”

“To make sure you’re okay.”

Rhae turns around and looks about the boathouse.

“You know all that, ‘ _if these walls could talk’_ stuff? Do you believe it? That a place has a memory?

“Actually, I do.”

Rhae’s expression clouds as her eyes fall on the bedroom door. Through the open door, Jon can see a bed surrounded by bookshelves.

“This place has been in Daemon’s family forever. We used to spend weekends out here every summer. God, I hope it doesn’t remember everything.”

Laughter floats in from outside, an ironic soundtrack to Rhae’s desperation. Jon pushes out the chair across from him. Rhae looks at him a moment, then sits down.

Outside by the lake, Dany is standing with her mother, absentmindedly looking for Jon, when Daario approaches them.

“May I have a word? It’ll be just a minute.”

Rhaella answers him, “Let me think. You stole seven years of her life with your charm and your bullshit and now you want a couple more minutes? Sure. Go right ahead.”

Daario nods, and proceeds to walk away as Dany looks at him.

She whispers to her mother, “Thanks for the solidarity, but next time? A little less information.”

Dany follows Daario towards the edge of lake.

Back in the boathouse. Rhae is now sitting across from Jon at the kitchen table. Jon is shell-shocked.

“Does Dany know?”

“It was such a long time ago. At first when it happened the first time, we said it was a mistake and that was it, but…”

“Still…”

“I don’t know what I’d do if Daemon ever found out..”

“Or Dany”

“And she wonders why I swim to the bottom of a Lemondrop every time I see her.”

Jon pushes back from the table. He’s at a loss for words. He starts replaying the past moments him and Dany have had. He feels the urge to protect her from letting people hurt her over and over.

Back by the lake, Daario speaks to Dany with a sincerity. She tries to keep her guard up, but continues to listen to him.

“You were so good to me. I swear I never meant to hurt you. We were together what, five years?”

“Seven if you count the on and off years. Which I do.”

“Right. Seven.” He nods. ‘Christ, that’s a long time, isn’t it?

“Not for a dog,” Dany smirks.

“Well, we had a lot of good years, but then ….” Daario fumbles. His nervousness showing.

“Is this supposed to be an apology?” Dany asks.

“Its not supposed to be anything, Dany. It's just my rather feeble attempt to … Oh I don’t know. You see, I thought I could deny my feelings …”

At that moment, something catches Dany’s eye. Jon is exiting the boathouse. Even from the distance, she knows something is wrong.

“You’re not even listening, Dany.”

Dany responds not even looking at Daario but focus solely on Jon. “When we were together I was ‘t _oo here_ ,’ now I’m not here enough.” She walks away from Daario and meets Jon. Daario watches, confused, then walks away as he sees Jon embracing Dany.

“Are you okay?” Dany says taken aback by Jon embracing her in a tight hug.

Jon breathes her in, pulls back a bit, but keeps his arms around her waist.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

They look at each other a moment. Jon slowly starts to slide his hand up and down her arms. She feels comfort and peace. She smiles at him. “Let’s go.” They make their way back to the house. As they walk side by side. Jon shoots Dany an anxious glance, deciding whether to reveal what he knows. Dany catches him and smiles back, sweetly. Jon takes her hand and kisses it, then peppers her face with little kisses, surprising her. His eyes turn back towards the house but he doesn’t let go of her hand.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Sorry for the long delay. Life happens. We only have one more chapter after this.
> 
> All mistakes and typos are on me.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. I truly appreciate it.

Chapter Seven

Rhaella and Ellaria are outside with the staff to make sure the preparations are all set for the wedding rehearsal dinner. It's a black tie affair. Rhaella checks each flower arrangement, while Ellaria checks the name cards are in place.Everything is extravagant - the Sands spared no expense for the dinner. Jon and Aerys are up on the balcony overlooking the commotion.They are quietly sipping their cocktails. Aerys hears Rhaella hissing orders at the staff.

“Excuse me son, you, with all the bright ideas, you can start lighting up the candles.”

Aerys smiles as he hears her and turns to Jon. “That woman is insane when she starts dictating orders. She can lead an army. And I’m nothing but her humble servant. I love her too damn much. She’s had me in a spell ever since I first laid eyes on her.”

Jon takes a gulp of his scotch. He wants to come clean, but can’t find the courage. As he drinks more to give him some liquid courage. He chooses his words carefully. He’s never done this before. But for Dany he would.

“Dany does this thing where she stands on her tip toes when she’s looking in the mirror. You ever notice that? Its utterly adorable.”

Aerys smiles, and responds, “Yes. I know what you are talking about. You know I remember the day she was born. I was nervous mess, not being able to do anything but just stand around. Rhaella’s first pregnancy was difficult.And finally when she was born, she was crying and all that. They were still working on Rhaella when the nurse handed her over to me. I started to bounce her a bit and began talking to her to calm her down. She smacked her little lips and reach her little hand up to rub at her face. I offered her my finger and she grasped it so tightly. And right there I knew I was a goner. That was the day I became a dad. And I knew from that moment on, I’d give her everything she ever needed, I’d love her and I wouldn’t let her out of the house until she was thirty.”

Jon laughs. They stand in silence for a moment. Rhaella looks up to the balcony and sees Jon and Aerys. She blows Aerys a kiss and smiles.

“Yup, total goner. You think it's going to get easier when they get older. But it doesn’t. It didn’t help that Dany is a spitting image of her mother. It makes me even more over protective of her. I counted my lucky stars when that wonderful woman down there set her eyes on me. When you find that someone, you will do anything to make them happy. To make them smile and laugh for the rest of your life, is what makes everything worth it.”

Jon smiles and nods. He knows exactly what he’s talking about, “I’m not sure if this is going to make sense to you, sir. But, I’d like to ask permission to date your daughter.”

Aerys looks at him. “The ladies are quite fond of you, Jon. I can see that. You’ve captivated the three women in my life. I also see that whatever else you are, you’re a good guy. She paid a real price dating Daario. I’m sure she’s told you about him. But this will be different, correct?”

“I can only say that your daughter is incredible. And I would consider myself a lucky bastard, to make her smile and laugh as long as she allows me too.”

Aerys looks at him and smiles. “Come, lets get ourselves another drink and see if everyone is ready.”

Jon excuses himself to go check on Dany.He goes upstairs to the room. Once he reaches the door, he hears Dany singing. Dany is finished getting ready. She’s up on her tiptoes, finishing up doing her make-up in the mirror. The stereo is blaring Wham. Dany is signing along, passionately to ‘ _Last Christmas’._ She was clearly lying about not liking Wham. She knows every word. She feels different, freer..

_'Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away,_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

Jon walks in and starts singing along the next chorus to a surprise Dany,

_Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, ‘I love you’ I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I’ve been_

_But if you kissed me now, I’d know you fool me again'_

Dany comes out of the bathroom stunned. He goes to her, grabs her, and gives her a kiss. She’s caught off guard. She smiles, “What was that for?”

“mmm, for being you …” she blushes. “and you look absolutely gorgeous,” he gives her kiss on the cheek.

“You don’t look so bad yourself. You really know how to wear a suit.”

He smiles and says, “Well black is my color.”

Just then there’s a knock on the door and Margaery walks in without waiting for a response. “Is everyone decent?”

Dany smiles, “Yes, let me grab a shawl and we can head downstairs.” Margaery looks at her, then at Jon, “Pity.”

Jon laughs. Dany grabs her shawl and they make their way downstairs.

The rehearsal dinner is underway.It's an intimate affair, candle lights everywhere. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. Jon glances at Dany every now and then, taking her in. She looks beautiful tonight. He leans in and whispers to her, “Hey, I want to talk to you later on, there is something I want to tell you.”

“Is there something wrong?” She asks feeling a bit nervous of what he wants to talk to her about.He’s been touching her throughout dinner and every now and then he grabs her hand and kisses it.

“No, nothing is wrong. I just want to talk.” He winks at her.

She blushes and turns around unaware of the conversation that is taking place. She hears Rhaella.

“I blame Mr. Pee-Pants” Rhaella grabbing onto her glass of wine.

“Oh, Jeez. She tells the same story at every major holiday.” Dany leaning to Jon.

“Why, can’t I tell the story? I have to initiate Jon into the family. It can’t be complete until he knows about Mr. Pee-Pants. Theon Pee-Pants.” Rhaella looks at Jon. “You know Jon, I blame him for why my two little girls can’t seem to get along.”

Dany and Rhae both roll their eyes at their mom.

Rhaella unperturbed continues, “Oh, don’t deny it. Either of you. You know it's true. You barely tolerate each other anymore.”

Margaery chimes in, “It’s true, the only thing you have in common is that you both secretly want to be me.”

Dany laughs and says, “She blames Theon for everything. The fall of the British Empire, the internet.”

“He is to blame for everything.” Rhaella says and lifts her glass to the waiter to pour her more wine. “It was just after we moved here. My little girls got in a fight over Theon Pee-Pants and they haven’t made up since.”

Rhae chimes in on the story, “Apparently, Dany and I were always inseparable.”

“If Dany did something, Rhae wanted to do the same thing. She adored her big sister. If Dany ate a banana, Rhae threw it up.” Rhaella continues.

Ellaria makes a face at Rhaella. Rhaella waves a hand in front of her eyes. The story always kills her.

Dany sighs, “Anyhow, we were always together until one day, Theon walks me home from school. He was my first boyfriend. I was fourteen.”

Rhae cuts in, “And then Theon Pee-Pants starts ignoring Dany and all he wants to do is play with me.”

“You practically bribed him with your erector set.” Dany says to Rhae.

“Fourteen and he’s hoodwinked by an erector set?” Jon asks looking at Dany.

Dany smiles at him, “I didn’t say he was worth it.”

“Whatever, the point is, Theon ended up with a chair in his face.” Rhae says.

“It was plastic. The chair was plastic. And child-sized. But there were some stitches involved, not too many.” Rhaella says while sipping her wine.

Margaery begins to laugh, “He had to get twenty-five stitches. Thats not too many.”

Rhaella chuckles, “Ok, maybe quite a bit of stitches, then. But I’m an American and in America, people sue. So I baked a tart, to prevent a lawsuit. And I don’t bake.”

Dany looks at Jon, “Dad made me go over and apologize the next day. Dad rang the bell and when Theon Pee-Pants opened the door, I threw the tarts at him and popped his stitches.”

Aerys starts laughing, remembering. Rhaella hits him in the arm. But Aerys can’t contain his laugh. “You should have seen his face … she got him good .. he opened the door and boom. Right in the kisser.”

Rhaella shakes her head, “what happened to my little angels?”

Jon looks at them, “And that’s when he peed in his pants? After you threw the tart?”

Dany shakes her head, “Umm, he bled a bunch, but no, there was no peeing.”

Jon looks at her, “so what’s with the nickname?”

They all think about it. Rhaella finally responds, “I have absolutely no idea.” And everyone begins to laugh.

After dinner was over, the guests began to leave. Only the immediate family remained, along with Margaery, Jon, and Daario. They decide to play a drinking game.Dany volunteers to grab more wine from the wine cellar. Daario finishes his drink and follows her.As Dany pulls a bottle of wine off the top shelf, she feels someone coming up behind her. She feels a hand on her back, and believing its Jon, she smiles.

“Dany”. Dany jumps startled and drops the bottle of wine, she had on her hand. Daario quickly grabs it before it drops to the ground. She looks at his face, takes the bottle, and sets it back on the shelf.

“Okay, let’s do this. What’s the big confession, Daario? You have had this look on your face all weekend. Do you need some sort of closure?”, Dany says.

Daario sighs, opens one of the wine bottles, and begins to drink it straight from the bottle.

Jon begins picking up some of the empty wine bottles to take them down to cellar.He drops the bottles into a recycling bin. He then begins to make his way further down to the cellar. He hears the conversation between Daario and Dany.

“Well, you were right. The problem with our relationship was, you were in love. I wanted to be. But I wasn’t. If I’d have confessed, you would have forgiven me. But the truth is, I didn’t want to be forgiven. I sort of just needed it to end.”

Dany looks at him processing his words and begins to speak, but Daario cuts her off.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I had no idea this would be so difficult”. Daario begins to pace back and forth.

“Relax. Take a breath and just say it. It's no big deal. I promise. I mean it was a big deal. As late as … yesterday. But not anymore. I’m over it. I’m with someone that makes me happy.”

Daario opens his mouth to speak, but Dany puts her hand up.

“You were right, it is why Jon came with me. I wanted to drive you insane. I wanted to torture you slowly for the entire weekend. But something happened, I started to fall for him. And I feel things for him that I’ve never felt before. And I hope this doesn’t hurt your feelings for voicing this out loud. But I’m sick of you and me, of our story.

Jon smiles hearing Dany speak. He’s giddy with happiness, moving away from the door, and makes his way back outside.

“It’s the past. It’s nothing but ghosts. So just get it off your chest, so we can go back upstairs and eat some tiramisu”, Dany says while grabbing Daario’s hand.

Daario takes a big breath, “I slept with your sister.”

Dany just stares at him, speechless.

“I slept with Rhae. Two years ago. That’s why I ended it with us. And then, after you left, we kept at it like rabbits until we both realized it was absolutely mad. And, also, you know, morally wrong. And then last Christmas, when Daemon proposed, I realized … I’m in love with her. I can’t lose her.”

Dany stares at him, blood pounding in her ears. She feels like she’s trapped in some type of horror movie. She needs to get the hell out of there. She turns around and heads toward the stairs.

“What? Say something, Dany. You said I should tell you the truth.” Daario says grabbing her arm.

Dany looks at him and her dace is filled with loath.

“Two fucken years, I wasted two years grieving over this?” She says laughing, close to tears, that the sound catches in her throat. She heads up stairs needing to get away and find Jon.

As she makes her way outside. She begins to look around for Jon. She sees Jon and Margaery together talking. And heads straight to them.

“Jon, tell me about this Robb.” Margaery’s drinking and laughing clearly enjoying her conversation with Jon, when all of sudden she stops laughing as she sees Dany approach them.She sees her face, then sees Daario walking up and immediately knows what happened.

“He told you.” Margaery asks.

“You knew?”

“Dany, I’m so sorry.”

Dany shakes her head and turns to see Rhae.Rhae meets her gaze and instantly gets it. And goes to Dany.

“Please don’t say anything.” Rhae pleads. “Please, please, please.”

Dany looks at Rhae like they’ve never met and walks past her. She immediately goes to Jon. Jon embraces her and holds her tightly.

Rhae looks at Jon, “I can’t believe you told her! You said your job was discretion. You couldn’t wait until you at least got back to New York?”

Dany pulls away from Jon, confused.She stumbles backwards, and looks at everyone’s faces.She can’t believe that this is happening. She takes off running. Jon runs after her.

“Ok, I got some cards. Who’s up for poker?” Daemon says coming out of the house holding a deck of cards.He looks around and sees Jon chasing after Dany. He approaches Daario.

“What’s going on?”

Daario looks straight at his best friend.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Daario puts his arm around Daemon. “Its nothing. Now, how about we go for another round,” grabbing a bottle of wine.

Jon catches up to Dany. He grabs her and spins her around.

“Dany! Come on! Don’t be … “

Dany’s anger swells looking at Jon.

“What? I can’t believe I trusted you. How could you not tell me?”

Jon sees the pain in Dany’s face.

“Dany. What did you want me to say? That your sister slept with your fiancé? That everybody knew and no one respected you enough to tell you? Besides, you hired me for my discretion.”

“You’ve always got that to hide behind, don’t you? It’s just business!” Dany yells.

“Yeah! For all I know, come Monday morning, we’ll go back to the real world and … and … you’ll be hiring me for your best friend!”

Dany’s face fills with hurt, as tears begin to drop.

“You let me make a fool of myself. You lied to me. I don’t know why that surprises me because lying is what you do. It’s your job. It’s who you are. It’s what you’re good at. How would you even know if something were real?”

“Really, Dany. You’re judging me? Oh that’s a good one. You’re lying to me, you’re lying to your family, and you’re lying to yourself. But you’re going to stand there and point a finger to me? Me? The man you hired to pretend to be your boyfriend.”

They both stare at each other silently. Each one wants the other to fight for it. But neither of them does. Dany closes her eyes, slowly breaths in and out in defeat.

“You are right, Jon. I was so desperate to make everyone believe I was happy that I spent six grand on a lie. And after all that? The only one who ended up believing it, and falling for it was me.”

Jon sighs. “Go ahead, Dany. Just hate me. You were running out of steam with the whole Daario thing. Maybe now you’ll be able to hold onto this long enough to ruin your next relationship.”

He slowly turns and walks away, leaving Dany stunned. He heads back to the house. The party is over. He goes inside and grabs his bags and comes out of the house.Daemon walks out behind him.

“Jon … where are you going?”

“Daemon I can’t stay here, I’m going to check into a hotel.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s late. You can stay at the cottage that is close by. The place is empty. Just take my car.” Daemon hands him a set of keys. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I’m sure it’ll work out. I mean, I have never seen her like that with anyone before. You couldn’t be more perfect for her if she picked you out of catalogue.”

Jon just smiles. Tosses his bag in the back, gets in the car, and takes off.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the story. I’m not sure if I liked how it turned out to be honest. I’m not 100% percent happy with it. I may add an epilogue chapter, if time permits. Or modify/tweak the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me in this story. I took longer than expected. I appreciate all your comments and encouragement.
> 
> All mistakes on me.

Chapter Eight

Dany stands at the window, her eyes puffy of crying, watching the interaction between Daemon and Jon. A part of her feels betrayed by Jon not telling her anything of what was going on, but the other part of her heart hurts for Jon. She’s in love with him. She has never felt anything like this with anyone before, even the whole time she was with Daario, if she’s being honest with herself. Being with Daario was comfortable, everything that transpired between them was just that comfortable. It wasn’t love at first sight, but grew to love each other and she was ready to take the next step with him unbeknownst he was in love with her sister. As she watches Jon drive away, she turns around and goes downstairs. She goes to the kitchen and runs into Daemon.

“Dany … hey, how are you feeling? .. um listen don’t be upset but, I let Jon stay at the cottage. I don’t know what’s going on with two, but I know you guys can work it out.” He gives her a hug and smiles at her, “besides, tomorrow is my wedding day!! I mean can you believe it, tomorrow I’m marrying the love of my life.”

Dany smiles back at him with tears in her eyes and says almost at a whisper, “I’m really happy for you Daemon … Rhae is … she’s um .. she’s a lucky girl.”

“Dany, why don’t you go and give Jon a call. I know you guys will work it out”. He smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I gotta go, I still have some last minute things I need to take care of .. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dany leaves the kitchen and notices her parents waiting in the living room for her. She runs to her father, burying herself in his arms crying. Rhaella hides a pang of disappointment as she gently strokes Dany’s hair.

Later on that evening Dany was in her bedroom organizing and straighten up her room, when she hears a knock on the door. Rhae walks in.

“Hey”

“Hey”, Dany answers back as she continues picking up, without looking at Rhae.

“Dany, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for not outing me in front of Daemon. I want to tell him. Just not on the night before our wedding. These kind of things need to be timed.”

Dany turns towards her and smiles, “You are so right. You should really time it right, so when he hears that you repeatedly screwed his best friend, he doesn’t feel like the world is collapsing around him and there’s no escape because you tricked him into marrying you.”

Rhae looks at her stunned. She wasn’t ready for Dany’s intensity, she backs towards the door.

“You know what? I’m not having this conversation right now. Also when I slept with Daario, Daemon and I weren’t together.”

“Ok, Rhae. Just disappear. We’ve been walking away our whole lives.”

Rhae turns around and faces Dany, willing to hear anything.

“I’m not even going to discuss the fact that you screwed my fiancé because you’ve always been spoiled, amoral, little princess. But I put up with all of it because I really believed that deep down, you loved me, and you were a good person. I thought you deserved someone, who was kind and lovable like Daemon. God I envied you guys. He always put a smile on your face and somehow, he made your selfish bullshit seem okay, almost endearing. And now I know. You didn’t deserve any of it. You were just lucky.”

Rhae looks horrified and looks at Dany with tears in her eyes, as Dany looks back at her sadly continuing, “Don’t worry, Rhae. Your wedding will be perfect. Tomorrow, I’ll smile and say all the right things when I’m suppose to. And you’ll deal with Daemon when you’re ready.”

Rhae begins to leave the room and starts to sob. Dany’s reflex is to go to her, but she can’t and stops herself. It's too soon to forgive.

Jon stands around the house looking at nothing. His mind going through everything that just happened the last 48 hours. He cares for Dany, heck he might be even be in love with her. She’s the only one that has made him feel this way. This had never happen before, he doesn’t get involve with his clients, its why he doesn’t do weddings. It’s best if just leaves, everyone chooses their own fate. Plus seeing how upset Dany was about Daario - means she still has feelings for him. Right. He picks up the phone and calls the airline and the train station. He finds out when is the first flight out and writes it down.

The next morning Dany and her mother get up to meet up with Rhae for hair and makeup. Once Dany’s hair and makeup is done she sits down next to her mother, while they wait for Rhae.

“Dany, dear …”

Dany cuts her off, “Mother, I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“No, really I am fine. Nothing that a bottle of Mr. Macallan can’t fix.” She looks at her mothers face. Rhaella looks at her clearly not buying it. Dany goes outside and her mother follows her.

“What’s going on with you two?”

“I was pretty hard on her last night and now she’s getting married.”

Rhaella smiles and says, “there’s a reason I always tell the Theon pee-pants story, you know.”

“Trust me, mother. This is bigger than the Theon Pee-Pants.

“Before Theon, you and Rhae were best friends. I couldn’t split you up. But when that boy came over, it was the first time you ever did anything without her. And Rhae wasn’t just jealous … she was sad and lonely. She missed you.”

“She did?”

“Yes, she did. So she flirted with Theon, and you got mad and sent him away. Who did that leave? Hmmm .. You and Rhae, reunited.”

Dany stands, stunned, as Rhaella brushes her hand against her cheek. “I wish I had known it would all go by so fast, “ Rhaella says with tears in her eyes and leaves to go back inside leaving Dany alone outside.

Once Rhae is done with the finishing touches they head back to the house, so she can put on her dress. The limos await outside to pick up the bridal party. Inside the house, Rhaella fusses over Rhae’s dress making sure its perfect. Aerys and Dany get into one of the limos, while another one takes Rhae and Rhaella. They make their way to the church. Once inside, Dany walks in, finally seeing her sister, glowing in a beam of dusty light. She looks beautiful, the intricate dress, showing off Rhae’s full figure and she looks so stunning, it takes Dany breath away.

“Wow. You look absolutely beautiful, Rhae.”

“Yeah. Most important day of my life. Whatever. Listen, I choose you to be my maid of honor for lots of reasons; I love you, you are my favorite, and only, blah blah blah. The main reason I picked you is because you’ve been so miserable for the past few years, I knew you wouldn’t outshine me. But here it is. My big day. Its my big day, and something doesn’t feel right. Maybe it was our conversation last night, I don’t know. But your misery just isn’t working for me anymore.”

Rhae takes a deep breath and gazes over at Dany, her eyes cloud full with regret. “It was a horrible thing I did to you. I’m really sorry,” she says, grabbing Dany’s hand. “I know you think I’m selfish when I get what I want. But right now, all I want is for you to be happy. And Dany, I haven’t seen you happy in quite some time now.”

Dany lets go of her hands and pushes open the church doors leading outside as she runs to the street looking up and down. Aerys appears behind her. Dany looks at her dad and forces a smile.

“So why’d you let him go?”

“It’s complicated, Dad.”

“Oh, ok then. It probably won’t work out if it's complicated, like you say.” He gives her a look and continues on, “I read a fascinating article in the New Yorker once and this guy said: ‘Every woman has the exact love life she wants.’ You know what? I agree. And I refuse to believe that this is what you want. You always try to please other people. And in return for your services, all they’ve done is disappoint you. Now tell me, is this the guy for you?”

Dany thinks about this and looks at her dad, responding, “Yes.”

Aerys smiles at her, “Then for once in your life, do something for yourself.”

Dany looks at her father gratefully runs to grabs keys to a car and go to the cottage to look for Jon.

Inside the church, Rhae paces nervously, stops and looks through a crack in the door as the guests take their seats. She closes it and jumps nervously when she hears a knock. Daemon enters inside covering his eyes so he doesn’t see her dress.

“Hey gorgeous, your mother said you’d like a quick word.”

Rhae grabs Daemon’s hands away from his eyes. When Daemon looks at her, he immediately knows something is wrong, her eyes are red and puffy.

“Rhae …”

“Daemon there is something I need to tell you before we get married. Umm .. I know I should of told you this long ago. And perhaps this isn’t the best timing. But before you and I got together, do you remember me telling you, I was seeing someone.”

Daemon nodded.

‘Well, that someone was Daario. I promise you, it didn’t mean anything. At least on my part. We were just fooling around having fun. I know he’s your best friend and so when we finally got together, I was too scared to tell you. I thought you’d never speak to me again. Or worse, you’d think I was a bad person for sleeping with my sisters ex-fiance.”

Daemon just stares at her, saying nothing. The silence is killing her.

“Say something, please Daemon.”

“I knew you were still seeing someone else when we got together. Even though you told me. I just never dreamt in a million years that, that someone was Daario.”

Daemon shakes his head, trying to understand everything. He then looks at Rhae asking, “Does Dany know?”

“Yes, Daario told her last night.”

“Last night?”

Daemon winces, remembering, then growls out, “that worthless bastard!”

Dany makes her way to the cottage running inside looking for Jon. She searches each of the rooms. By the time she gets to the kitchen, she knows its going to empty, but opens the door, anyway. Jon is gone. On the kitchen table, a brown envelope. Dany picks it up. Written on the front: Dany. She turns it over and opens it. On the back it reads: “its all there, trust me.” Dany laughs at how well Jon knows her. Her eyes fill with love. She goes back outside making her way back to the church. After the wedding, she will look for Jon and make things right.

Daemon slams the door on his way out of the room he was in with Rhae. He charges up the aisle, past the pews full of guests. He picks up speed as he sees Daario, chatting it up with one of the bridesmaids. Daario turns to see Daemon running up the aisle. Daario’s seen this movie before - he knows he’s about to get his ass kicked. He starts making a run for it. At that moment, Margaery sees the whole thing, grabs a flower girl and uses the little girl to trip Daario. He falls, and scrambles to get back up and keeps running.

As Dany trudges up the church steps, her head down. She hears a door burst open as Daario flies out of the church and races down the street. Moments later, Daemon runs out of the church as well and takes off after Daario. She watches them run down the street, confused, then goes inside.  
Jon is driving around. As he’s turns into a nearby street by the church he stops, weighing out his options. Mine made up, he heads out in the direction to the station. He’s staring straight ahead when something streaks past his window. He thinks he’s seeing things, looks back in the rear-view mirror to investigate. Just then, another form streaks past. Jon looks out towards the back window and sees Daemon chasing Daario down the street. Jon shakes his head and keeps driving. This family is not his problem anymore.

He glances back up again and sees Daemon. He throws the car into a u-turn.

He catches up and pulls alongside Daemon, who’s still chasing Daario.

“Hey man ..”

Daemon looks over at Jon, but keeps running, his tuxedo flailing. Jon keeps pace with him.

“I look like a total idiot, don’t I?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

Daemon keeps running.

“Only way to beat that guy is to take yourself out of the game.”

Daemon finally stops running. Wheezing and panting, he bends over to catch his breath. Jon pulls over.

Back in the church. Rhae nervously awaits her fate. Dany enters the room and offers her a tissue. Rhae takes it gratefully.

“I’m guessing you told him?”

Rhae sits down on a chair. She wipes her tears carefully and then nods at Dany. Dany grabs a chair and sits by Rhae offering her hand.

Jon and Daemon pull up to the church. Jon turns off the car. Neither one of them gets out.

“You were heading to the train station?”

“Yeah, I figured you could pick up your car tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

They both sit in silence.

Daemon sighs and looks towards Jon, “You know, I felt sorry for you last night. I was sitting there like some smug asshole thinking how lucky I am. I forgave her when I thought it was just some bloke. Fuck! Why Daario? I’ve had her up on a pedestal ever since ….since the day I put her up there. Its going to take a long time for me to get over this.”

Jon tries to find the right words of encouragement, seeing Daemon clearly struggling. He finally replies, “Think about it this way: you get the spend the rest of your life having make-up sex.”

Daemon thinks on this a moment. He then turns to Jon “Listen, mate, are you coming to this wedding or not?”

Jon just smiles at him. Daemon gets out of the car and runs to the side of the church to get inside. Dany sees that Daemon is back so she gives the signal that the wedding is continuing. She pushes open the heavy doors to take one last look and steps outside. The door closes revealing Jon dressed in his tux.

He smiles at her. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she says back.

They take each other in for a moment looking at each others eyes. And then Jon steps into Dany’s space moving closer to her. He takes a deep breath and smiles,

“When we were fighting last night, it hit me. I realized that no one had ever cared about me as much as you cared about Daario. Which is why I was partly angry. I mean after everything that asshole did to you ..” . Dany tries to interrupt him, but Jon silences her with a finger on her lips and continues .. “I’m sorry I took it out on you —- I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t want to let you down like everyone else in your life. I thought it was better to just get out of here and leave you alone.” He stops takes another deep breath moving closer to Dany taking her face in his hands. “But I realized ….I .. realized … i’d rather fight with you than make love to anyone else.”

Dany is speechless, tears are running down her face. Jon leans down wipes her tears with his thumbs and kisses her. He pulls the back of her head to kiss her deeper, wanting to portray everything he is feeling at that moment. He can kiss her forever. To think that he was going to walk way from her. He smiles and breaks away. Dany lets out of whimper of the lose of contact.

“I should go ….”

“What?” … panting Dany tries to grab her bearings, “no, no, no. You can’t …”

“I have to..” Jon interrupts and gives her another quick kiss, and whispers “I’m the best man.”

Jon grabs her hand as they both head inside the church. They run into Margaery, “there you two are … did you two just have a quickie or what?” Dany blushes and looks at Jon. Margaery eyes them both and looks at Jon, “I was looking for you. Daemon told me the last minute change Mr. Best Man.” smiling she hands Jon a tie, “Here put this on so you can match with your love over here,” winking at Dany. Jon takes the tie from her and begins to remove the one he had to put on the new one. Margaery grabs it from him and says, “let me help you,” moving her hands up his chest over his shoulders .. “Oh my ..”she says to him. Jon winks at her and grabs the tie from her hands, “I think I can handle it just fine.” He gives her a smile and leans into Dany, kissing her on the cheek, and walks away.

Margaery looks at Dany, “OMG, I don’t know how you keep your hands off him .. I’m a little damp underneath, and he didn’t even touch me.”

The wedding coordinator comes over to make sure everyone is in their places as the Wedding March begins to play.

Jon comes over to stand next to Dany in place. Once the door opens Jon leads Dany down the aisle. Behind them, Aerys and Rhae beam as they await their turn. Jon leans over and whispers in her ear, “You look beautiful by the way.”

Once they get to the altar they part ways and stand in their perspective places. Soon Aerys and Rhae walk in. As they walk in, Rhae locks eyes with Daemon both bursting with joy, grateful to have lost and found each other.

The ceremony concludes, pictures get taken, food is served. Dany gets up to give her toast.  
“Today is a day for love and for beauty. But most of all, its day for truth.” She glances down at her crumpled scrap of paper, trying to deliver her speech, “I’ve been working on this speech since these two got engaged. It was supposed to be touching and funny.” Dany looks at Jon, who’s looking at her the way no one has ever looked at her. He smiles at her and she literally swoons.

“I thought I’d come back to England and have an epiphany. I’d see Rhae and the perfect thing would pop into my head and it would encapsulate how and why I love my sister. But I came home and everything was a mess and the truth and beauty line was all I could come up with. And I think I stole that from the back of an in-flight magazine.”

The guests laugh. Dany looks at her mom smiling, “A wonderful woman once said about Rhae: ‘It’s not that I love her more, it’s that she lets me love her.” Dany raises her glass in a toast, “It can be the scariest thing in the world to let someone love you and to know how to love them back. Take good care of each other. I love you both.”

Everyone clinks glasses. Dany and Rhae hold each other’s gaze. Rhaella watches her little girls with tears in her eyes.

The music starts and everyone gets up to dance. Aerys dances with her daughter, whilst Daemon dances with his mom. Daemon’s father gets up and whispers something to the bandleader and grabs his wife to dance. He spins her around as ‘Ma Vie en Rose’ begins to play. Ellaria smiles, happily, as they dance. She glances over and sees Daemon trying to keep a very drunk Rhae away from the present table. She laughs at that, excited that they have each other.

Jon grabs Dany to the dance floor. As they dance, he gracefully spins Dany around; they really do dance beautifully together. He pulls her close, “Nice speech. I thought it was both ‘touching’ … and ‘funny’.”

“Thank you.” She kisses him unable to stop herself and smiles. “You know, since I’ve generously agreed to go out with you, I think it’s only fair that you tell mw how you got into the business?”

Dany smiles mischievously. Jon swings her around in an elaborate dip and kisses her on the neck, “You know why I never tell the real story of how I got into this?”

Dany shakes her head, “no”.

“Its because it's boring,” Dany laughs. Jon continues, “Now if you want to hear a good story, let me tell you the one about how I got out of it.”

Dany smiles at him, “I love a good story.”

Jon continues to spin her around and holds her close. And as the music comes to an end. He whispers on a breath, “You want to get out of here?”

“Yes” is her only response. As they leave hand in hand. They pass Daemon as he tugs a half-opened present out of Rhae’s hands and puts it back on the table. She jumps up on his back and he happily carts her off to where they’ll be staying at, for the greatest make-up sex of all time.


End file.
